


The A.I.

by Roresa



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternative Universe - A.I, BAMF Jeongguk, BAMF Seokjin, BAMF Suga, BAMF Yoongi, Drama, Enhanced Abilities, Explicit because of sex scenes and some violence, M/M, Military, Namjin-eventually, Pining, Romance, Smut, Technology Advancement, Undercover, alternative universe - robotics/ androids, cause why not, don't really want to tag too much in case of spoilers, endgame is taekook, special ops team, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa
Summary: Artificial intelligence technology advancement is at it's peak and has become the norm in a dystopian society, while the human population is at a decline. Lead researcher Taehyung Kim is recruited for a secret government project in hopes of maintaining the population by creating advanced androids for military use. He's created the perfect machines but betrayal comes swiftly when the powerful involved are targeted. Taehyung must figure out who is against them before time runs out while navigating his failing relationship for a controversial one, before his entire world turns upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a bad idea to have multiple chaptered fics on the go, but this idea has pretty much consumed me after watching so many scifi movies over the weekend that I needed to get it down. I don't actually know anything about A.I or engineering so just enjoy the read and don't take the science too seriously. :) I hope you enjoy it! I've been working pretty hard on this and the first couple chapters are going to be description heavy but bear with me. :)

A loud buzzing breaks through Taehyung's concentration, startling him enough to visibly jolt in his chair. Mumbling out a soft curse he sends a small glare at the offending device, still vibrating loudly in the quiet. He stares at the phone until the room is once again peacefully quiet before returning his attention to the newest program update he's creating, only to huff in annoyance when he sees his most recent line of code is deleted. He must have hit delete in surprise. Taking a deep breath he retypes the last line, letting the soft clicks of the keyboard calm his heart rate. He's almost at the end, a few more strokes until angry buzzing startles him again into accidently inputting the incorrect phrase. Irritation sparks and he bites his cheek to stop the urge to throw something. Unfortunately, he really likes his phone and would hate to lose it. Roughly ruffling his hair and throwing his glasses on the desk he quickly fixes his error before saving everything before something else goes wrong. He has six missed calls and numerous texts from Chris, barely a minute apart and the irritated spark starts to expand. With a sigh, he listens to the numerous voicemails, leaning back in his chair with a soft smile that slowly fades as he deletes each message.

 

_Hey babe, just calling to see how you're doing? I sent a text, message me back!_

 

Deleted.

 

_Babe? Did you see my text? Come pick me up for lunch! I miss you and today's a shitty day._

 

Deleted.

 

_Taehyung. Seriously, why are you ignoring me? I know you have your phone on you. Seriously, I know you're not in a meeting until later so you can't be that busy-_

 

Deleted. He doesn't bother listening to the rest, knowing they'll be the same. He has a meeting to prepare for and just cannot spare the brain power to deal with his boyfriend's current mood. He loves Chris. He truly does. The two of them met in his final year of University when he was completing the management course he left until the last minute to graduate. Chris was his TA and Taehyung was immediately smitten. After months of flirting, Taehyung finally manned up and asked him out and now here they are, almost five years later. Maybe their long lasting honeymoon phase is wearing off but things have been so tense between them lately that it's exhausting. It’s been a couple years since Chris asked them to move in together and Taehyung agreed wholeheartedly. It felt like the right next step in their relationship. Chris didn't want them to move into his place, claiming it was two small for the two on them on his B class salary. Instead, he wanted to move in with Taehyung. He didn’t think much of it, instead, looked around until he found a place close by KRL for them both. Taehyung wanted to rent a small apartment, not seeing the point in spending tons of money of their first place together when they would probably want something different in a few years again but Chris insisted, so eventually he relented and bought the penthouse in one of the company's high rise buildings. Money wasn't an issue. It never has been for Taehyung.

 

Taehyung's family comes from old money, his father, Namjoon Kim, being one of the top 10% SS class citizens in Chicago. The SS class consist of the owners of major monolithic corporations controlling the various industrial sectors that employ all lower classes. Namjoon actually is the owner and Director of KRJ, the leading company in A.I. technology, also with hotel chains nationally. In the last 100 years, A.I technology has reached amazing advancements and have been incorporated into daily life in electronics, vehicles, security, even with the creation of the D class. The D class consists of the humanoid A.I's owned by the SS class alone as only the wealthy can afford them. The original goal of their creation was to increase equality among humans but as time went on, the new age of industrialization after a century of war had the opposite effect. Rather than equality, the lack of available natural resources and the industrialization has increased the economic disparity, with A.I's at the bottom of the food chain.

 

While the D class is very capable of working in all sectors, due to the disparity, it wasn't affordable to utilize them in the general work force. Rather, they are owned by the SS class alone as servants if you will. Wealth and success are judged-but not dependent on- the number of D class in servitude. More often than not they are treated well with the prettiest ones dressed up, shown off and collected as trophies. The others are reduced to common household staff rather than humans. However, due to the relaxed laws on A.I. use and treatment, a good portion of D class is utilized in the skin trade, filling brothels for use by those who can afford it.

 

As immoral as it sounds, it's not actually that bad. While A.I's have consciousness, the ability to learn and adaptable emotional empathy (fear, contentment, sadness) they do not have free will as a safety precaution. Therefore, they are more than happy to follow any directions and legally the courts will allow it as long as no harm comes to them. There are rules in place to prevent physical mistreatment-usually by demotion of class or loss of assets. And to be honest, human trafficking has all but gone so it's really the lesser of two wrongs, depending on who you talk to. Of course there are those in the lower class who protest against their use in such ways but they are far and few. As long as the A.I's emotional state is content and happy, the people are accepting of their roles. However, for that same reason, while physical relations are accepted, relationships are not as they just aren't done. To people it's like having a relationship with a doll; weird and a bit creepy.

 

Taehyung is a class A citizen, a A.I program developer with dual degrees in A.I cognitive and computing sciences. Even though his father is class SS, since he himself does not own the company yet, he is considered class A living as a researcher. Determined to make it on his own away from his dads help, Taehyung moved in with Chris in their new place. For a guy in his late twenties, he's accumulated a considerable amount of wealth, gaining the class A designation along with others in the research sector, even though he has simple but elegant tastes. However, Taehyung's designation is always a sore spot in his relationship with Chris. His boyfriend belongs to class B the management and public service sector, employing management teams, police force, educators, and other government workers. It's been almost a constant fight even since they graduated and were placed in their socioeconomic ranks. And Taehyung gets it. He really does. He knows it must be frustrating to be placed in a lower class and while that may not mean much to many, to Chris it's everything. He hates how many hours is required to clock on the management team for the harvesting sector. It's not like they aren't paid well, hell, he could technically call himself new wealth but regardless of his position, Taehyung makes almost double as a researcher, even more as an A.I specialist working the regular 35 hours a week with complete benefits and perks. And that's not including his company shares, trust fund, or his side job.

 

While Taehyung does his best to be completely honest with his boyfriend about everything, his desk job is a cover for his true role at KRJ. A couple years ago, the US government contracted KRL in a new military project known as Black Piper Advantage. Still in its trial phase, the program endorses the use of A.I's in combat and covert missions in hope of reducing human casualties.

 

Unfortunately, due to the lack of resources and a change in societal priorities and the results of a century long war, the human population is a third of what it used to be in its glory days in the old days. The 2100's individual focus has shifted from family orientation to one of personal gratifications of the present. While birth rates and deaths are stable, the ability to enhance over length of time has allowed people to be selective with population growth. Humans age more gracefully than before, often living for 140-180 years at optimal health. Due to prolonged life, people don't feel the need to spend much of that time looking after others. Instead, they'd much rather enjoy what they’ve accumulated. The low birth rate may not show an immediate issue, but if a population is not growing in some capacity, eventually natural selection will deem humans lower on the pecking order due to the overall population decline. The long term application of the project is to replace human soldiers with advanced military A.I's. And that is Taehyung's role. In the private sector Namjoon brought Taehyung in as the lead researcher in charge. It's a fairly large team of people, both military and civilian involved but only a handpicked team is actually in contact with the experiments. And he is paid quiet handsomely for his work-enough to apply for SS class if he actually owned a company. Hell, he has more than enough money to buy a small company if he wanted to. But Taehyung has no such desires. He's content working behind his computers and with his creations.

 

Today is an important day for Taehyung. Today is the day when he makes something of himself and shows his work, the company's work, for the last few years has paid off. Today marks the end of the field studies of his A.I's and if everything goes well in his presentation, the government and board will fund KRJ's continued development and A.I's will be utilized for their purpose. Provided Taehyung's not distracted worrying about whatever it is Chris is angry at now. Rolling his eyes at the text messages, he doesn't even read them before sending an apology for not replying.

 

**[11:55am] Sent to: My love**

Sorry baby! I'm swamped with work right now and still have to prepare for the meeting. I'll see you at home! I love you!!!!!!!

 

**[11:55am] Sent from: My love**

Fine.

 

Taehyung just sighs at the curt response. Great, he's mad again. Taehyung's chest feels heavy, he hates confrontation, especially with Chris. Taehyung always seems to be doing something wrong. He knows Chris can be a bit petty and mean sometimes, especially to his friends, but he is a total sweetheart inside and only wants to protect Taehyung. Still, it doesn't make him feel any better. His back starts to cramp and he winces at the discomfort. He was forced to sleep on the couch last night because he has to miss date night for tonight's event, even though he marked it on the calendar months ago and even had Chris RSVP their attendance. Chris didn't want to go, and Taehyung gets it. Chris gets nervous around people he doesn't know but his friends will be there so it's not like he won't know anyone there. Normally Taehyung would give in but his father expected him there and he really needs a night of fun after his team's worked their asses off to get to this point. So instead he had argued back until Chris ran into the bedroom in tears, leaving Taehyung to fall asleep on the couch with the TV on.

 

A sudden beeping brings Taehyung back to the present as he uncomfortably shifts in his chair.

"Sir? Mr. Park and Jung are here to see you. Are you available?"

 

"Thank you Lisa. Yes I'm free."

 

"Very well. I'm sending them in now."

 

"Thank you. Could you also book a massage for me for this afternoon please?"

 

"Of course."

 

Unable to sit comfortably, Taehyung gets up and attempts to clean his desk up a bit before the other presenters come up with no luck. The large oak desk is littered with papers and books, multiple coffee cups piling up at the corner. His lab coat is haphazardly thrown over the back of his door and at some point he lost his tie on the coffee table. Putting the papers into stacks without looking at their content, he deems it presentable enough and puts his phone on silent to avoid further distractions. As much as he loves Chris, this is one of the most important days of his career requiring his entire focus. Personal matters can be dealt with later. He puts the coffee pot and water kettle on just as his door opens excitedly.

 

"TaeTae! Today is the day!" The tiredness from last night is catching up to him and he tries not to wince at Hoseok's loud voice.

 

"For someone who handles subtle and delicate matters, you're awfully garish." Taehyung can't help but smile at the elders affronted expression that melts at the twinkling laugh behind him. Hoseok Jung, a class B behavioural psychologist specializing in A.I. adaptation in society. The man is a complete ball of sunshine, one Taehyung has grown very close with over the last few years. As always, he's impeccably dressed in his navy suit and outrageous cartoon ties. His dark hair is styled up to show off his forehead, enhancing his good looks as Taehyung takes in how the suit clings to his figure, showing off his lithe body. Taehyung met the older man when he was recruited for this project to monitor the A.I's mental development. Unlike the class D A.I's the advanced military A.I's are equipped with free will in order to successfully carry out missions without human influence. Giving these A.I's free will enables them to make their own decisions without human influence. Hoseok's job is to see how they adapt to free will and monitor their sanity and thought process after missions as previous advanced malfunctioned due to processing overload due to the free will adaptations.

 

"He has a point Hobi." says a soft, melodic voice hidden behind the brunette.

 

"Jimin! You're supposed to be on my side!" Taehyung and Jimin both laugh at the pouting man before accepting their drinks before sitting on the couches. Jimin Park, a class B Mechanical Engineer and Taehyung's best friend since University. The two were roommates during their studies and luckily were both accepted to work at KRJ. At Taehyung's insistence, his father brought Jimin onto the project as the lead mechanic, responsible for physical repairs and upgrades. Jimin is a total contrast to Hoseok. Where Hoseok is lean and tall, Jimin is short but stocky. Even to Taehyung, the shorter man is beautiful and looks delicate. It makes Taehyung want to protect him from the world, especially when his eyes disappear with his smile. But Jimin is anything but delicate. The man could probably bench press Taehyung with all the muscles he has under his fitting suit. Taehyung watches with a smirk as Hoseok's eyes linger on the swell of Jimin's ass as he reaches forward to pull a few coasters towards them. The man is anything but subtle in his attraction towards the other. As far as Taehyung knows, Jimin hasn't noticed but it's not really his place so he enjoys watching his friends from the sidelines.

 

"Nope. Anyway, ready for lunch?" Before Taehyung can nod his head, Jimin unwraps a few sushi plates for them to share.

 

"Ahh, my Jiminie looks after us so well~!" Jimin blushes as Hoseok coos at him before promptly shoving a large piece of sushi into his open mouth to quiet him. Taehyung chuckles in amusement before stuffing himself with food. He can physically feel the tension leaving him as they all bicker about everything and nothing, letting the atmosphere clear his mind of previous distractions.

 

"So, Tae, Jeongguk's back." At that Taehyung perks up.

 

"Oh? I thought they were coming in later this afternoon." Taehyung pulls out his phone to see if he missed any notification from Jeongguk, not without noticing another notification from Chris a minute ago. "The jerk didn't even let me know he was back!" Jimin laughs at Taehyung's pout.

 

"Was he supposed to?" Jimin can't hide his amusement as he eats another roll, eyes scrunching cutely in happiness.

 

"Well, yeah. He always lets me know when he comes back. Did you already see them?"

 

Jimin shakes his head. "I did." Hoseok answers, relaxing back against the leather. "I had a debriefing session with each of them before I came here."

 

"And? How were they?" Taehyung leans forward eagerly, and Hoseok coos at how excited the youngest is.

 

"Good, really good. Their capacity assessments are sound and within the norms, no behavioural modifications, and their mental state of well-being looks good." He side eyes Jimin when Taehyung lets out a relieved sigh, not missing the smirk sent his way. "Awe, were you waiting for Kookie's return? That's so cute!" Hoseok is practically squealing and crushing Jimin's head in a tight hug, the younger wriggling to escape the painful looking headlock.

 

"What?" Taehyung is confused. "What's cute about it? I have a new upgrade for him! It'll help with his language translation software since the old one was a bit rushed." Hoseok and Jimin stop struggling, looking at each other before listening to the younger man rant about the upgrades.

 

Jimin sighs in disappointment, returning to his coffee. "You know, one day he's going to realize he's got the hots for Jeongguk with all the tension between them." Hoseok solemnly nods in agreement.

 

"Just wait until it's too much. We’ll find them fucking in the lab!" Hoseok cackles at the thought while Jimin rolls his eyes and smacks his chest, not disagreeing.

 

"Wouldn't that be great."  
 

"Wouldn't what be great?" Jimin freezes before regaining his composure.

 

"Nothing Tae. Just hoping we're prepared for the presentation."

 

"Minnie, why'd you have to bring it up! I'm already nervous enough to sweat out of my clothes! And no one wants to see that!"

 

"Jeongguk would." Jimin mumbles into his cup just loud enough for Hoseok to hear him before reaching out to pat him on the back as he chokes at the comment. Taehyung rushes to hand Hoseok his coffee, watching him in confusion and worry when he waves him off.

 

"Right. Meeting. Let's focus on that." Hoseok hoarsely says, chugging the rest of his coffee. The next twenty minutes are spent doing last minute reviews before Lisa call them to the board room, handing each of them their notes.

 

Taehyung is about to follow Hoseok out before getting yanked by his collar. He sends Jimin an accusing glare only to receive a shrug and a half smile as he holds up his tie in his small hands.

 

"Oh, right." He waits sheepishly as Jimin properly ties it before straightening out his collar and shirt.

 

"There. All better! Now you actually look like a lead researcher, rather than a ruffle college professor." Taehyung sticks his tongue out at Jimin and follows the giggling man towards the conference room with sweaty palms. With a deep calming breath, he steps forward into the huge conference room. It's show time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings! Again, take the engineering stuff with a truckload of salt.

The rest of the chairs are already filled with members of the board, government investors, and military personnel involved in the project. The three of them stand at the front of the conference room, taking advantage of the lack of notice from the others to calm their racing hearts. This meeting will make or break them. They have to present all the benefits and their research data about the Black Piper Advantage and hope they like what they hear and continue to fund them. A heavy hand settles on Taehyung's shoulder, making him jump in surprise until he meets his father's eyes. Namjoon sends him a wide and warm smile reserved just for his son and a wink in Jimin and Hoseok's direction before claiming his seat at the head of the table, directly across from where Taehyung's standing. For that he is thankful. At least this way, he can pretend he's presenting only to his dad rather than scary government officials. Even though Taehyung has grown up around these men, it's still nerve wracking. This is the most important presentation he's ever done and he's doubting his ability to deliver and disappoint his father. A slight nudge from Jimin has him looking over to see his friends watching him, confidence fixed on their face. With a nod, he takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders and stands at his full height, game face on.

 

 

 

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I hope your morning has been well." A chorus of greetings filter around the room and Namjoon sends another wink in his direction before calling the meeting to attention. "Today we are gathered to determine the success and future of the Black Piper Advantage. You were all present in the initial discussion and backed us then. Now, I'd like for you to listen to our lead team members as they lay any and all worries to rest and convince you to continue funding the project. If you'll direction you attention to the front, Mr. Kim, Mr. Park, and Mr. Jung will start the presentation. If you please, follow along in the booklets in front of you." With a nod, Namjoon sits down and gestures for them to start before opening his own booklet. Since falls over the room and Taehyung swallows his nerves before putting on his game face.

 

"Thank you Director Kim. Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Taehyung Kim, the lead researcher and program specialist in charge. Next to me are my team leads: Jimin Park, who leads the mechanical division, and Hoseok Jung, our behavioural psychologist." Jimin and Hoseok nod their heads in recognition before stepping to the left side of the screen so Taehyung can start.

 

"The purpose of the Black Piper Advantage is to adapt our advanced artificial intelligence for military use. Our population is diminishing and we are not able to maintain the manpower required for our complete defense. The aim of this project is to increase efficiency of tactics and tasks while reducing human casualties. For that we have created a team of three advanced A.I's that are the focus of this meeting." Taehyung flips to the next slide, introduction finished, with a relief. The hardest part is done, now they just had to continue with the flow he's set up. He hands the remote to Jimin and switches places.

 

Jimin clears his throat quietly, before directing his gaze around the table before beginning. "Thank you. Before you meet the team, I will be taking you through the specs and mechanics of A.I's. As with the D class, their skin is composed of a flexible, lightweight silicon semiconductor material that stores electrical changes for sensory input. The artificial ridges under a thin layer of silicon allow for increased tactile response, allowing for a sensitive sense of touch. Similar to the common humanoid A.I's, their skin is very resilient to bruising and tearing. To increase endoskeleton strength, the normal tungsten metals has been combined with a steel alloy. The chemical properties of this material allows the body to sustain immense damage without compromising the core circuits, while sustaining its tensile strength." Taehyung watches the audience discretely for any signs of dissatisfaction. "In order to better supply the receptors and sensors necessary for enhanced senses, we replaced the gallium arsenic core circuits with gallium nitride and replaced the fuel with lithium aluminate rather than nitrogen for efficiency. Now Taehyung will explain some of the abilities the A.I are capable off." Taehyung thanks Jimin and returns to his original place.

 

"The new heating and cool cores Jimin's team developed allow them to vary their body temperature at will, allowing them to adapt quickly to changing climates without compromising the mission. This also allows them to cool their internal temperature enough to avoid thermal sensors." Taehyung pauses as a hand is raised.

 

"What about their fluid intake?"

 

"Unlike class D, these A.I's only require 16oz of water based fluid every two days, rather than 32oz daily, to power the heating and cooling systems." The man nods, gesturing Taehyung to continue. He risks a glance towards his dad but receives a blank expression. Even as well as Taehyung knows him, the man has the best poker face, making it difficult to judge how the meeting is going. "Moving on to our main and most anticipated abilities, the addition of ridges in the hands by 30% have allowed the individuals to manipulate physics to a certain degree." At that, everyone's heads pop up and Taehyung has to bite his cheek to stop the smirk threatening his lips.

 

The next slide shows a picture of a beautiful man, thin face, blonde hair styled off his face. Broad shoulders take up the width of the picture. Warm hazel eyes stare, the blue-white ring around the pupil and iris increasing the sharpness of his gaze, at if he's staring right through you. Quiet rustling can be heard as some shift in their seats, and Taehyung knows how they feel. It took him a long time to get comfortable enough to stare into that unsettling, knowing gaze.

 

"I'd like to introduce you to AEM_127 Seokjin Kim, AKA JIN. He's our first super soldier and the leader of the pipers. His speciality is interrogation and information collection and his ability is manipulation of small gravitational fields." He steps back and waits for Hoseok to take the spotlight.

 

"My capacity assessment and analysis of Jin's behaviour was initially a bit rocky as he was very inquisitive and impulsive, leading to crippling migraines caused by his special ability. However, his program and sensors have be modified to reduce internal interference to a minimum. He is able to use his ability for a max of six hours a day before he must recharge. His reach extends to a 2 mile radius."

 

Taehyung takes over, moving onto the next slide. "The second member is HWE_322 Yoongi Min, AKA SUGA." A picture of a pale face with calculating catlike gaze meets Taehyung's. The man's dark blue hair covers his forehead, making his already pale skin seem almost white. His features are delicate, resembling a dolls if not for the dark aura that seeps through the image. He may not look it but even Taehyung gets nervous around him, his entire being yelling danger in his presence. "Suga is the second to join and in responsible for tactics and surveillance. His ability is the manipulation of metals by exerting magnetic force upon them." Taehyung gestures for Hoseok to continue with his psyche analysis.

 

"There was some personality clashes originally with Jin's leader status and when he learned the lack of free will in class D. However, his analytical skills overcame the issues as he grew to understand societal structure and chaste system, accepting the information as a truth. He is very headstrong and opinionated, especially towards Jin, but it does not seem to impact their teamwork in the field. He is also able to process information faster than we initially anticipated but lacks the wide emotional range Jin possess. Rather, he remains stoic and generally quiet. His ability extends 30m directly in front of him and has similar time restraints as Jin's ability"

 

"And now for our final piper. RIS_103 Jeongguk Jeon, AKA KOOK. Kook is the newest android, six months old with today completing his field training. Taehyung looks at a photo he's quite familiar with, having taken it himself for the profile. Even through the picture, Taehyung feels the intensity of the stormy sapphire eyes alit with the cores inner white glow from the internal core. His dark hair is parted in the middle, sharpening his boyish features into strong defined lines. The plump lips are parted and Taehyung unconsciously licks his own before shaking out of his stupor. No matter how many times he sees the other, those eyes never fail to hypnotize him, calling to him like a sirens. He just wished he know what it meant. "He is the weapons specialist and manipulates electric currents. The amazing aspect of his discover that we did not anticipate is that not only can he manipulate electricity around him, he is also able to create small amounts of currents by redirecting the his internal circuits."

 

"So far, Kook is the most promising android we've created. He has the perfect handle on his emotions without stunting their range, allowing him to easily navigate between Jin and Suga. He is also immensely loyal to his purpose. Never once has he questioned any orders or situations. Every scenario has been completed perfectly and he has no interest in the governing of our society as long as he feels he serves a purpose. Before his addition to the team, communications were rocky. Now, the pipers are a cohesive machine in mint condition. He manages to increase their overall efficiency and team work over the last six month. The draw back with Kook is while he can manipulate external currents with few repercussions, generating electricity from within his body to externalize it takes a huge mental strain on his core. His usage maxes out after 2 hours of continuous use, after which his program shuts down to avoid overheating and internal damage to his processors."

 

As soon as Hoseok's finished talking, Namjoon stands up, drawing attention away from the presenters to him. "Thank you so much, gentlemen." The three nod back. "Now, from my observations and understanding, my team has excelled our original expectations for Black Piper Advantage, more than any of us could have anticipated. Field test results are outstanding and while yes, the time limitations on their abilities will pose an issue in the future, I am confident that in our current situation, his project will reinstate America at the forefront of global security. We will return to the superpower our ancestors existed in. I have complete faith in my team's ability to resolve these new hurdles and urge the board to continue their support." Taehyung scans the room, a slight giddiness washing over him at the look of approval on their audience's face. He meets his father's eyes, a glimmer of pride seeping into the calculating gaze before disappearing behind his mask.

 

"I have one last question." Taehyung turns his attention to the voice. Taehyung doesn't recognize him. He must be a newly promoted SS class citizen. Taehyung inclines his head for him to continue. "It says you have given them the ability of free will which is lacking from the D class as a safety precaution. If it was originally removed to prevent conflicts, then why would you reintroduce them to these super soldiers? It sounds contradictory and frankly dangerous."

 

Hoseok steps up to address his question. "It would be incredibly dangerous if the pipers were to fall into the wrong hands. The current D class is programmed to accept any and all orders, regardless of their emotional bearings. Considering how powerful we've created these androids, it would be disastrous if he were to blindly follow human orders. They are programmed to act in society's best interest, to maintain our current population at the minimum. Humans are swayed by emotions, greed. It's a basal human nature. These androids share none of those. They are capable of objectively analysing the data presented and act for the overall good of our civilization. As long as our intentions stay true, we can safely place our trust in them."

 

With a thunderous applause, the meeting concludes with a majority vote in favor. Taehyung can't stop the wide smile spreading, mind not noticing whose hands he's shaking and who's patting his back. His mind reels with congratulations and praise until suddenly the room is quiet. Somehow, Jimin pulls his stunned body into his office and gently locks the door, leaning against it as Hoseok pulls his tie loose.

 

 

"M-Minnie... W-We-I-omg!" The three engage in a tense visual stand off until Hoseok's loud screech pierces the air. The younger ones tackle him on the couch, limbs flailing as they all scream out their success. The pressure and stress of the last few years leaves, making their limbs light, muscles weak. It's like something clicks and Taehyung can't prevent his misty eyes. His body hurts. Hoseok's knee is in his spleen and Jimin's hand accidently punched his mouth making his teeth clack but right now, he has never been so happy. We except for the day he completed Jeongguk's program and woke him up the first time. The pointed clearing of a throat stops them mid-scream. Somehow they all manage to look at the door only to see Namjoon and Taehyung Lisa starting at them. Namjoon can't stop the fond look as he takes in the mess that's supposed to be his most advanced and important team. Next to the dimpled man, Lisa just looks unimpressed and fed up with them, which, to be fair, the three don't make her job easier. But even she can't stop the twitch of her lips.

 

"Congrats are in order. Thank you for all your hard work and dedication on this project." Namjoon's barely finished speaking before Taehyung somehow manages to free himself from the human pretzels before running to wrap his arms around his father. Namjoon lets out an amused laugh at the tears clinging to his lashes as he buries his face into his shoulder. Holding his son close, Namjoon runs his fingers through Taehyung's hair, lightly scratching his nape until he lifts his head up. "I'm so proud of you Taebear. You did amazing."

 

"Thanks dad. I'm so relieved everything worked out!" Taehyung gives Namjoon a bright and slightly watery smile that grows wider in the presence of his favorite Namjoon smile, deep dimples and all. With a giggle, Taehyung pokes at the crater sized divots in his cheek before going back to hugging his dad when both of them are almost knocked over by Hoseok and Jimin joining in.

 

"Group hug!" Hoseok jumps on them and soon Namjoon's back against the door frame is all that's holding the four men up.

 

"Louder, Hoseok. I don't think the entire office heard you." Hoseok sends Namjoon his heart shaped smile, causing the older man to roll his eyes with fond exasperation. "Alright boys, enough of this. I have work things to attend to." All three laugh at the vague hand gestures before they all untangle themselves and right their clothing. Namjoon leaves with Lisa after another congratulations.

 

"Now that that headache's out of the way, shall we go visit the stars of today's spectacle?" Jimin and Taehyung agree, fist bumping before heading to the elevators with burning ears at the amused looks the floor sends them.

 

As stressful at the last few years have been, his father is right. They've worked their hearts out, sacrificing their own health to see this through and now they're finally at the finish line so to speak. From now on, the actual missions start with Taehyung's team working with them every step of the way. To be honest, he feels a small pang in his chest at the thought of not seeing Jeongguk and the other pipers every day from now on. Their group has spent so many hours each day together, learning and growing from each other that it's almost as if they're a part of him. Especially Jeongguk. He's Taehyung's baby, his first completely perfect creation-minus the overheating issues. The two have worked so closely together, intimately analyzing every sensor's reaction to stimuli, both emotional and physical. Taehyung almost sees the android as a physical extension of himself, of his heart and soul. Even Taehyung feels embarrassed to admit it out loud but he can honestly say, besides his father and Jimin, the android knows him the best, can almost be considered his best friend. Even Chris doesn't make him feel as complete and being around Jeongguk does.

 

The sudden change in direction of his thoughts remind him of earlier, slightly diminishing his excitement. Pulling his phone out, he reads over the notifications, seeing only one from Chris.

 

**[1:48pm] Sent from: My Love**

Call me when you're done.

 

Leaning his head back against the wall, the distractedly watches the glowing numbers descend with half closed eyes. He gives himself a moment, before shaking away the negative feelings, focusing on the excitement from earlier and the remaining work left for today. It's almost three in the afternoon. It should only take an hour, maybe hour and a half to update the software and complete any minor repairs before heading home. The party being head tonight is partly in favor of the successful funding and partly for Jeongguk. Today marks the end of his training. From now one, he's officially a piper. So in Taehyung's opinion it's technically his coming of age party-which is what KRJ labeled it as. To celebrate the starting of a new phase. Everyone involved with the Black Piper Advantage will be in attendance, along with their families even though the project is still classified. To outsiders, KRJ is celebrating the creation of a new line of androids, not yet ready for mass production-but rather further testing.

 

The minute the elevator stops, Taehyung jumps out and walks a bit away into the lab until his phone has signal again. Steeling himself, he calls Chris. The ringing seems to go on forever but Hoseok and Jimin's laughter in the background mellow him out a bit. He chews his lip when he gets voicemail and tries again without leaving a message. Still nothing after the third try Taehyung gives up, convinced he must be in a meeting or busy one way or another. Chris' slightly nasally voice filters through the speaker, telling him to leave a message. Taehyung can't help but smile as he remembers how long he spent recording and rerecording it all stuffed up and recovering from the flu but still adamant about recording the perfect message. He had tried to delete it and redo it after his recovery but Taehyung convinced him it was cute and to leave it.

 

_Hey babe, sorry about not calling sooner. The meeting ran a lot longer than anticipated but I've got good news! Great news actually! I did it! Well, actually we did it! The presentation went smoothly and I was so nervous I thought my heart would beat out of my chest. Anyway, I should be finished at the office in about an hour and meet you at home. I really hope you reconsider tonight's party. I'd love to have to beside me. I've missed you._

 

Taehyung pauses, debating on saying more but decides against it and ends the message with an 'I love you.' He just hangs up before letting out a surprised gasp at the strong arms that wrap around his waist. The cold hard chest against his back sends a shiver down his spine as he takes in the fresh air scent that constantly follows its owner. He's cold now and the body hugging him must realize as sudden warmth radiates from his back to his waist and through his dress shirt where the arms rest.

 

"I'm home Tae." The breathy voice at his ear pulls another shiver from him before he relaxes against the study chest. He feels more than hears the other laugh softly before turning around in his hold and throwing his arms over his neck for a proper hug, his own body feeling so small and soft against the hard metal under the soft silicon skin.

 

"Welcome home Jeonggukie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback is important for me to develop my writing so it's more enjoyable for you to read! I seriously cannot handle Namjoon's dimples, like on any day. >.
> 
> @R0RESA


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!! Even tho it's almost over!!! 
> 
> Happy readings!!!

"Welcome home Jeonggukie." Taehyung feels a wide smile spread as he takes in the smile the taller sends. It's one of his favorite smiles, the one that causes his nose to scrunch up and creates lines at the corner of his beautiful eyes. It's always a loss when the lines don't stay for more than a couple seconds before smoothing out once again, leaving no trace.

 

"Are you alright?" Taehyung looks up from Jeongguk's chest, taking in the questioning gaze. He can feel his head buzzing, just a low hum reminding him of a buzzing bee. It's pleasant almost, pushing out previous worries laying heavy on his mind. The white-blue rings in his eyes are hypnotic, almost as if they're beckoning him with promises of comfort and warmth and an undercurrent of something he can't place. It takes a moment to realize Jeongguk is still talking, arms loosening their hold.

 

The warm arms pull back and Taehyung mourns their loss as the cold of the lab creeps under his clothes. "Tae? Did you two have a fight again?" At that, Taehyung shifts his gaze, embarrassment and upset heating his face.

 

"How'd you guess?" Taehyung pulls away with a sigh, staring over Jeongguk's shoulder to watch their friends. Jimin has Yoongi laying down with his forearm exposed, tinkling with some wires while Seokjin is sitting on the couch, probably drinking his favorite tea, while Hoseok takes notes on his tablet.

 

"I heard you on the phone." As much as he wants to be upset at the invasion of privacy, he can't.

 

"Ah, yes. Your super hearing." Jeongguk looks sheepish, hand coming up to tug on his hair. An odd gesture he's picked up from Jimin whenever he's nervous or frustrated. Taehyung shifts his gaze, watching the way his synthetic muscles shift and bulge in his bicep.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Honestly." Taehyung doesn't say anything. The slight ache behind his temple is coming back from this morning. He hates this. Hates fighting with Chris, being the one to constantly instigate him. Maybe he should ditch the party tonight. Or maybe he can attend for an hour and then leave after showing his face. The hand not holding his phone comes up to rub his temple, hoping to soothe the pain.

 

"It's okay. I know you can't help it." He feels Jeongguk's fingers run through his hair and he almost falls into his chest at the soothing touch. Taehyung's eyes flutter shut at the pleasant feeling of strong fingers gently removing the knots in his hair. He's almost purring, content sighs leaving his lips. The slight ache is pushed back, easing until it's all but gone from his brain and after the stressful day he's had, he's content to stand like this for a long time. However, the content feeling is soon replaced with disappointment. In himself. He's running away again. Using his time at the lab as an excuse to avoid dealing with his relationship.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Taehyung opens his mouth, the words on the tip of his tongue but he stops. He really should stop worrying others with his problems. Shaking his head, he regretfully pulls away from the soothing touch, taking a few steps back.

 

"No, it's nothing. I messed up and upset Chris. But I'll make it up to him. I always do." The ocean blue eyes darken slightly, irises almost flashing with what Taehyung doesn't know. But the look passes so fast Taehyung's pretty sure he imagined it. He must be more tired than he thought. Taehyung steps past Jeongguk, only to stop when his hand is gently caught. He looks towards the taller in confusion and waits. Jeongguk looks like he wants to say something, but eventually just shakes his head and lets go. Sending a puzzled glance his way, Taehyung walks over to his desk, waiting for him to jump up on the operating table.

 

There's a peaceful silence between them, with Jeongguk watching Taehyung set everything up. The brunette double checks all the wires are connected properly and the fuel processor is finished rendering before turning around to ask Jeongguk to remove his turtle neck only to see him already shirtless. No matter how many times he's seen his body, it always makes him nervous. There's really no reason for the feelings, especially considering he helped built the sturdy form. And yet his eyes linger. What can he say, Taehyung is a sucker for defined bodies and defined is definitely what Jeongguk is. For a machine Jeongguk is hott, all of the pipers are.

 

 

Jeongguk smirks as he watches the human's eyes trail over his chest. "Like what you see?" He fights the urge to widen his smile at the pink tinting Taehyung's ears. Humans are interesting to him, they're such odd and passionate creatures. He slides his gaze over to the other humans, watching as Hoseok flirts into Yoongi's space making weird noises while Yoongi holds him off, holding his face away from him. One would assume the droid is annoyed but somehow the blue haired piper seems to have grown a soft spot for their psychologist. Besides them, Jeongguk can see Jimin animatedly telling Seokjin about something or another, probably his newest inventions if his gestures are any indication. He watches with slight amusement as Seokjin warily eyes the laser in Jimin's hand, jerking back on the operating table anytime his gesturing gets too close to his face. They're always so…animated and excitable. Over the littlest things. He supposes its cute, their way of making mundane day to day activities interesting.

 

A light touch on his chest brings his attention back to Taehyung and smiles at the obnoxious snort he lets out. "Of course I do. I built it." Warm chocolatey eyes glance up at him from under messy bangs, mirth dancing in his gaze. Jeongguk lets at a quiet laugh that dies down as warm fingers trail all over his chest, placing electrodes on his abs, sternum, biceps, jugular, ending with his pectorals. He watches the slender fingers trace a path from one electrode to the next, cold fingers making sure they're fixed properly before sliding over his nipples before pulling away. Jeongguk looks up sharply, chest tensing at the odd sensation the contact elicits.

 

Taehyung just smirks at his reaction before leaning forward into his space. Jeongguk takes a deep breath and can't help but rest his forehead on his clavicle as Taehyung connects the connecter gauge for fuel exchange into the base of his neck.

 

"It's starting now." Taehyung waits for his nod before starting the process. The second the machine starts recycling the fuel in his body, an intense wave of what he's been told is nausea overcomes him. He grits his jaw and shuts his eyes tightly, hating his enhanced hearing. He can hear every pump and movement of the fluid as it leaves and enters his body, the soft hiss of steam releasing from the reel. The smell isn't much better. It's like musty cement and burning metal. The humans don't seem too bothered by the scent, probably because they barely smell it. They probably just notice a small metallic scent it they're really trying. But to him, it's potent. He can practically taste it in his mouth. The gurgling makes his head spin and he lets out a soft whimper.

 

The entire recycling process is a necessity, required once every three months to remove any dirt and grease build up but Jeongguk hates it. While it's unpleasant for Yoongi and Seokjin, it doesn't seem to bother them as much. Either that or they have much more refined control over their senses. It's a terrible feeling. The incessant need to hurl even though his body is physically incapable of it and really has no need to. It's all in his head technically. He doesn't have organs or cells rebelling against the fluid. It's just a collection of senses his processor has decided to interpret as nausea.

 

He's been told that the common androids- or class D- only really have a limited range of emotions: happy and sad. The pipers on the other hand have been programmed to interpret a much wider range of emotions. He still doesn't know what half of what he feels is but Taehyung and Hoseok seem to have fun testing their range so it must be a good thing. Hoseok told him the only emotions not in their repertoire are greed and anger. Something about making them as neutral as possible in society's favour. Honestly, he doesn't really care as long as it doesn't interfere with his activities.

 

"I hate this." He whispers. If he could sweat, he knows he'd be sweating. He feels more pressure on his chest, pump expanding out against the sensors protecting his core pump from his electric ability, against his metal frame as the fluid finally refills his central core pump, his heart if you will.

 

"Shhh, I know Kookie, I know. It'll all be over soon. Just focus on me instead." Jeongguk nods, burying his face in the warm chest, arms curling tightly around the narrow waist. He focuses on the soothing sound of Taehyung's voice, on the vibrations rumbling in his chest with every sound. The human has always had a pleasant voice to the android. It reminds him of smooth honey, warm, sweet and low. A fresh intake of fluid has the smell returning, filling his mouth. He pulls Taehyung closer, shoving his nose into the human's pulse. Focusing on the rhythmic pattern, inhaling the ocean cologne Taehyung adores. It's a good thing he doesn't actually need to breathe as he continues inhaling, allowing the fresh scent to fill all nasal sensory inputs until it's almost all he can smell. The bitter, metallic taste is slowly replaced, like a breath of much need fresh air. So much that he's tempted to see if the skin actually tastes the same. However, Hoseok has told him that tasting others is not appropriate response to curiosity so he refrains.

 

 

Taehyung runs his fingers through the dark strands, sympathetic to Jeongguk's unease. It's like a bad case of food poisoning for the androids but for some reason, Jeongguk always experiences the worst symptoms. Unfortunately it has to be done, so Taehyung does his best to comfort him. Murmuring soft words and comforting touches, anything to ease the discomfort.

 

"It's just as bad this time, huh." Jimin's small hands gently rub his broad back soothingly, eyes soft with concern.

 

"Yeah, I don't know how to fix it. Yoongi and Jin don't suffer as much and it's the exact same process." Jimin purses his lips in thought, pausing his gently strokes for a moment before continuing.

 

"I think it might have to do with his ability. Maybe the semi conductivity of the fuel is reacting negatively with his manipulation sensors? I'll look into it." Taehyung nods his thanks as Jimin removes the gauge before welding the insert site closed. Taehyung scrunches his face at the smell, knowing it must be 100x worse for the androids. It takes a few moments but once Jimin is finished and the skin is flawless again, Jeongguk finally lifts his head. As much as the process sucks, thankfully, the recovery only takes a minute.

 

"All done?" His voice and expression are so childlike and innocent that Taehyung sometimes has trouble acknowledging that this is an android, a machine. Not some young boy in Taehyung's arms.

 

"Yeah, you're all done. Let me just upgrade your language software and you're set." Again Taehyung is hit with an odd sense of regret as Jeongguk retracts his arms and replaces his shirt. At least one thing's for sure. Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung all love it when the pipes go shirt less. They definitely look like art pieces.

 

Taehyung quickly shakes the thoughts from his head, before launching into an overly in-depth explanation about the upgrades while getting him set up on the programing chair. He knows Jeongguk doesn't actually care but it makes him happy when the other indulges him.

 

"And… done!" Taehyung retracts the headgear and runs through a series of tests to make sure the processing core is able to keep up with Jeongguk's rate of information intake. "Perfect!" Jeongguk returns Taehyung's smile as he walks to the couch to join the others.

 

"Are you coming tonight?" Taehyung pauses, weighing his answer to Seokjin's question. He truly wants to go, is even technically required to attend but he needs to resolve things with his boyfriend first.

 

"Ah, I'm not totally sure yet. I'll let you know?" Taehyung looks away from Seokjin's narrowed eyes, knowing the android is picking up on his uneasiness.

 

"Tae, are you alright?" He nods, probably too quickly and waves off the piper's concern.

 

"I'm cool, just have some things to do at home. Depends on how they go, we'll see about tonight." With a big smile directed their way, Taehyung heads to the elevator for his massage. Thankfully, the salon is in the same KRJ building so he doesn't have to rush. He checks his phone again for any notifications, missing Jimin's comment about 'Chris troubles.'

 

 

The walk home after his massage is a pleasant one, his muscles relaxed and loose. The discomfort of not sleeping in an actual bed almost forgotten. It's almost five now, only a couple more hours until the party. Still, Taehyung takes his time. He only lives fifteen minutes away from the office. Luckily, he doesn't have to take any work home with him tonight as Chris is borrowing his Ford Mustang. While he may not be one for frivolous spending, the red beauty is one of his most prized possessions. He's only had it for six months but he's been saving every penny since he was a teenager for his dream car. He should start driving it to work again. It's kind of sad, he thinks. He owns the car but is barely able to use to since Chris always wants to take it to work. And it makes sense. Chris lives about a 40 minute sky train ride from work, while Taehyung lives a fifteen minute walk. Still. He misses his baby. Taehyung pouts for a bit, before he realizes he's pouting to himself. He has suggested that Chris buy a car for himself, but it was pointed out to him that it would be a waste of money and space since Taehyung enjoys walking when he can. It's not like he gets much exercise sitting in a lab or behind a desk.

 

A lone figure in the distance steals his attention away from his pretty car and he can't help a soft smile. It's a light brown haired kid, early twenties or late teens probably, sitting on a stool playing his guitar. Taking a detour, the melodic sounds navigate his feet until he's right in front of the loner. It's a slightly cold night but the kid doesn't seem to notice, too focused on his task. It's amazing really. Watching the different emotions invoke in the musician as he performs. Even though Taehyung's the only one listening, the kid performs as if he's on a stage. And Taehyung can see it. The bright lights focused on him, reflecting off the beautiful finish of his guitar. The audience holding onto every word sung and woven between the guitar strums. The song is a happy one, reminiscent even. Telling of glory days past, of future ones to come.

 

Taehyung doesn't realize the music has stopped, the melody repeating in his head, echoing in the silent evening until the kid shifts to pack up his equipment. Shifting into gear, Taehyung hands the kid a 100. It's an outrageous amount he knows, probably more than this C class citizen has ever seen for less than a full day's worth of work. But at the same time, it feels right. Taehyung truly believes that something big is headed his way. To him, the music felt like drinking pure happiness, the ultimate euphoria filled with hope and wonder and he wants to hold onto it for as long as possible.

 

"Mister…I can't accept this. It's way too much!" The kid tries to give the money back but Taehyung just steps back one for every step forward, raising his hand and shaking his head.

 

"Trust me, you definitely deserve it. I sincerely wish you the best and hope you can share your music with the world! I'll even be your biggest and first fan!" The kid blushes at Taehyung's wink and Taehyung bites his cheek against the sudden want to hug the cuteness out of him. The kid is speechless for a few moments, looking between Taehyung and the note, as if wait for the punchline. When nothing happens other than an awkward stare off, he bows to him, thanking him profusely. Taehyung waves it off with a smile and ruffles his hair before heading home. "I hope to hear you again!"

 

Now, he thinks, the evening is perfect. Thinking about the C class is a bit sobering though. Due to the technological neo-industrialization, economic disparity is at an all-time high, with class C residing at the bottom of the food chain. Which is unfortunate in his opinion as they work the hardest for the least, not that the other classes don't work hard to get where they are. It's just that the other classes-excluding class D- are paid more equally for their labour. He knows that even though he grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth, outside of the downtown business sector, the poor congregate in small communities to help each other get buy. He's never seen the communities or come across them, but he's come across many C class workers at Chris' plantation. It's an unfortunate aspect of today's society but unfortunately, even with A.I advancements, there is no way to help them without limiting the higher chaste and sadly, those on top are not willing to compromise or give up what they've worked hard to obtain.

 

Soon enough he reaches his building, greeting the door man before heading to the penthouse. He hears the TV on as he removes his shoes and jacket. Chris must be home already. If Taehyung's honest, he adores his place, even if it's a bit too big for him alone, Luckily, he shares the space with his boyfriend. The entry way is wide, with beautiful hardwood leading to a small staircase covered in plush carpet. He walks into the living room, taking in the spacious area filled stylishly with wall length oak bookshelves filled to the brim next to the alcove by the window. A long black leather couch extends in a L-shape in front of a large wall-mounted flat screen. Pictures of Taehyung and Chris and their friends and family fill the blank spaces, along with random trinkets Taehyung likes to collect.

 

And that's where he find his boyfriend. "Baby, I'm home!" Chris looks up from his phone and Taehyung's heart squeezes. Chris is dressed in one of his baggy sweatshirts, fitting him better than Taehyung. His dirty blonde hair is styled off his face and ruffled, as if he's been running his fingers through it, though knowing him he probably has. His sharp facial features soften in the low light from the lamps, still stunning nonetheless. He's wearing Taehyung's clothes so he must have forgiven Taehyung. He mentally crosses his fingers in hope of sleeping in his bed tonight. He misses his cuddles, sue him.

 

"Welcome home." Taehyung smiles at the shy greeting, watching the muscles under his shift sensually. Taehyung can already feel arousal stirring in his stomach as he takes in how the low light deepens the shadows on his exposed arms, making them more defined. God, Taehyung wants to touch them, run his tongue along the valleys and mountains he knows intimately under those clothes. He's always had a huge muscle kink and Chris is perfectly buff, just enough for a more stocky built but he always fills his clothes amazingly well, leaving little to the imagination.

 

"Hi baby." Taehyung can't help the little growl that escapes, smiling when Chris chuckles into their kiss. Taehyung tries to deepen the kiss, his body heating the more he runs his hands over his tight body, head hazy with the power coiled in the muscles under his fingers. Chris could easy hold him against the wall as he fuck into him. The image has his stomach tightening, biting on Chris' lips, urging his mouth open. It's really too bad Chris refuses to top. Taehyung loves the feeling of being pounded into the mattress. However, Chris hates topping. Say's it dims his pleasure. Oh well, Taehyung doesn't mind topping either. Especially when he has a panting boyfriend under his hands. With a sigh, he's granted access and Taehyung wastes no time before kissing him breathless. Eventually, Chris pulls them apart with a smirk, knowing how easy it is to rile him up.

 

"Babe, I can't talk like this!" Taehyung ignores him, kissing his mouth in between his words, pleased at the laugh he receives. Eventually, he stops his attempts and resumes their make out session. "Hmm… let's have sex."

 

"Right now?" Taehyung mouths against his neck, pulling a soft moan from the other.

 

"Ya, right now." And it's tempting. So damn tempting. Taehyung has the sex drive of a teenager and normally he'd be on board. As much as Taehyung craves sex all the time, Chris doesn't. They only have sex a couple times a week, sometimes longer. Taehyung doesn't mind. He understands, Chris is busier and more stressed than he is and he's totally okay with cuddling him until he falls asleep. But now Chris is offering and Taehyung's only had his hand for company for the last three days. He wants to say yes, hold him down against the mattress, make his voice break but the alarm on his phone decides to break the tense atmosphere.

 

His head drops with a frustrated groan as he checks the notification. Shit, they've been standing here longer than he thought. It's already 6:15pm. "Sorry, we just don't have time right now."

 

"What do you mean? What time?" Chris pulls away and Taehyung shoots him a puzzled look. Has he seriously already forgotten about the party, the reason for their recent argument?

 

"The KRJ company party to celebrate closing a big deal."

 

"Oh. That." Chris pulls away, returning to his position on the couch with his phone.

 

"Yeah…that. I really want you to come."

 

Instead of answering, Chris changes the subject. "Let's have sex. I want to."

 

"We can later but right now we have to get ready for the party." Chris narrows his eyes at his response and Taehyung can feel his stomach tighten in unease.

 

"You're turning down sex?" He sounds surprised, which is valid considering Taehyung has never turned down sex before, but today he can't risk it. It's a big deal and he has people to please after his successful presentation. Plus he could really use a night out of the house and office.

 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't. I don't have the time."

 

"Are you serious? Just show up late." Taehyung frowns at the flippant attitude as he removes his tie.

 

"I can't. You know I hate being late and today's no exception." Chris rolls his eyes and Taehyung breathes deeply at the growing pit of irritation. "There are important board members attending and have requested my presence. Director Kim will be disappointed at my absence as he directly asked me to attend tonight."

 

"Whatever, it's just your dad. Just tell him something important came up." The red bubble of anger expands in his chest, threatening to burst. He hates it when Chris writes off his job like that, as if working for his father's company is the same as running errands for him at home.

 

"It doesn't work like that. I am obligated to attend." Chris jumps up from the couch, throwing his phone on the glass coffee table with a loud clack.

 

"Am I not important?"

 

"Of course-"

 

"Do you not love me?"

 

"What are you asking? Of course I do, I-"

 

"Then don't go tonight. Stay with me instead." His annoyed gaze turns sultry as his fingers slowly creep up Taehyung's chest, skillfully undoing his shirt before Taehyung gently pulls his hands away.

 

"I'm sorry. I can't. We can continue when I come back. Or you know. You could come with." Taehyung's eyes turn hopefully, puppy eyes in full effect. Chris just huff and steps away. Oh well, puppy eyes never did work on him. Pity.

 

"So it that it?"

 

"Is what it?" Taehyung is confused. What exactly are they arguing about, he's not actually sure.

 

"You're choosing a party and your trashy friends over me."

 

"Chris! I've told you before not to call my friends trashy. They are amazing and an important part of me. And I'm not choosing a party over you! This is a work function!" Taehyung is losing his temper. "You've known about the party for months. Why is it suddenly an issue now?" He tries to reign his rising voice in, especially when he sees the hurt expression at his outburst, but it's so hard when he wants to scream across the room.

 

"But you are! You're supposed to stay with me and yet you want to leave for some stupid party!" Chris crosses his arms. Taehyung watches his biceps bulge with the movement. He knows Chris is watching as he tracks the movement. However, the brunette is way to annoyed to be seduced. After realizing his distraction is not working, the blonde ungracefully falls against the couch, looking away.

 

"That's not fair and you know it." Taehyung growls out and Chris' head snaps towards him. "I have always placed you first where possible. I even avoid my friends when we hang out even though your rude friends are always present at every damn outing." _While you parade me around your superiors and friends like a trophy_. Chris remains quiet for a moment. He opens his mouth to say something, indignant at the accusing but Taehyung continues before he can start. "Now, my team and I have worked our asses off for this deal. There are many investors attending the party at which I must network at. Especially since it was a direct request from Director Kim. I'm going and that's final." He glares at Chris, daring him to argue some more but even Chris seems to realize that he may have pushed him too far tonight. The tense atmosphere holds for an awfully long minute before Taehyung breaks it by heading to his bedroom to change. "I really would like it if you accompanied me. I really do miss you. It seems that all we do lately is fight." Taehyung says softly from the hallway. Silence replies back to him and he regretfully turns away when he hears sniffles tainting the air.

 

Guilt curls unpleasantly in his gut but Taehyung can't take it back. Won't. Chris' jealousy is getting ridiculous. While normally Taehyung would do his best to accommodate it, he cannot, will not sacrifice his hard work for petty feelings. He dresses himself mechanically, only putting in actual conscious thought to double check his appearance and make sure he's got his wallet and phone. He's sure he looks good. The tux is a black satin that fits him perfectly, accenting his lithe figure. His hair is stylishly messy with his bangs almost falling into his kohl rimmed eyes. His tinted lip chap gives his mouth a glossy soft pink tint. He fastens his cufflinks and straightens his cute red bowtie. A gold Rolex goes on one wrist, matching the stud in his left ear and the hanging cross in his right. His normal, everyday rings adorn his long fingers. He looks hot. He knows it and can appreciate it even in his funk. He finishes up with his favorite ocean scented cologne before heading out. He hesitates at the entrance to the living room, watching Chris study his phone intently. Taehyung know he can see him but apparently he is set on ignoring him. Ignoring the pang in his chest, he grabs the keys to his baby and heads out without another word. The purr of his mustang has him smiling even with the knots in his stomach. He lets the vibrations burrow into his chest, echoing throughout his body before pulling away. He hits the gas, giggling at the lurch as he speeds down the open road. In five minutes, he arrives at the venue with a wide grin, previous unpleasantness left behind. Well, maybe he can turn his evening around, play with his friends, make some new connections, drink and eat-a lot. He fixes his hair in the mirror and sends of a quick text before handling the keys to the valet and walking into the hall, ready to enjoy the rest of his evening.

 

 **[6:59pm] Sent to: My Love.**  
I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please come? I miss you. I love you.  
                                                                                                 - _Read_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter since I was too busy to post the last couple days. Been driving back and forth between cities and completing school applications. Anyway, happy readings! 
> 
> Remember to send me comments! Are you enjoying it? Anything you need cleared up? Anything at all, let me know! The pace will be picking up after this chapter so please anticipate!  
> Sorry for any errors.

The party is in full swing when Taehyung arrives, even though he's only a few minutes late. The light reflects off the large chandeliers, crystals twinkling like diamonds. Bubby champagne flutes rimmed with gold circle the floor with D class servers dressed in snazzy black vests and plane black ties. Platters of beautifully plated appetizers pass by, making his mouth water. The ballroom is grand, with tables placed at the edge of the floor for tired feet to rest. The rest of the floor is wide open space littered with various SS and A classes. A small C class string ensemble fills up the front of the room, beautiful harmonies weaving in perfectly between the chatter, pleasant to his ears. The gentlemen are finely dressed in well-fitting tuxedoes, black bow ties stark against the white dress shirts. The ladies hanging off their arms, like beautiful, glittering jewels in their various colorful gowns. Taehyung loves it. It reminds him of the ancient fairy tales he stumbled upon in an antique bookstore a few years ago. Filled with stories of kingdoms and epic parties in faraway lands when individuals discovered true love. While, he not sure about the love part, he thinks this is what his ancestors thought the balls in the story should resemble. He looks around the room, wandering aimlessly, recognizing the various faces of government officials, fellow researchers, board members, and more with their wives and daughters on their elbows. 

 

Another plate of what looks like mini sandwiches and champagne crosses his path and his stomach lets out an embarrassing rumble.

 

"May I offer a drink and snack, Sir?" The pretty droid bows slightly, offering a napkin. It would seem his father enlisted only the prettiest decorations for the party, including the service staff.

 

"Yes, thank you." Excitedly, Taehyung grabs a few sandwiches and a glass, noting the smile the droid returns at his pleasantries.

 

"You're most welcome, Sir." With that the droid moves onto the next person. As emotionally draining today has been, Taehyung is happy that something as simple as a thank you and a smile can make someone's-or in this case something's- day.

 

"Tae!" He turns around at the loud call of his name, cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk as he smiles with the food in his mouth. Jimin and Hoseok walk up to him, giving him a quick hug, talking over each other with the pipers following close behind. The all look good, as always. Hoseok's hair is dyed blonde with pink and grey streaks, making him seem sweeter. Jimin's hair is bright pink as well, entirely and Taehyung's captivated. The elder looks sweet but sexy and once again, Taehyung is confused at how one can embody both. If Hoseok's possessive hand on Jimin's back is any indication, he agrees wholeheartedly.

 

Taehyung just smiles at their excited chatter as Jimin pokes his stuffed cheeks. The pipers join their litter group and Taehyung directs another wide smile in their direction. Jimin and Hoseok giggle at the unimpressed look Yoongi sends them.

 

"Swallow Taehyung." Taehyung swallows painfully, rubbing his chest when his eyes water at the painful pressure. Yoongi still looks unimpressed and moves to stand between Jimin and Hoseok, face still blank but softer as the two bicker. He can see the corners of Seokjin's lips twitch into a small smile as he comes up to pat his head in amusement. "You could have chewed it first, idiot." Taehyung pouts at the android but smiles at the cute giggle he receives. Both Seokjin and Yoongi are also dressed up, black satin tux outlining their lithe forms, hair styled perfectly. Seokjin's broad shoulder are highlighted, looking impossibly wide and Taehyung wants to jump on them, hang off them like a monkey. Yoongi still looks like a doll, even more so dressed in black. The suit fits him perfectly, making his body look longer than it is, highlighting his narrow waist.

 

"You know, it's a black tie event." Jeongguk's breathy voice reaches Taehyung's ears, instantly releasing the last of the tension he wasn't aware he was holding. His hand goes up to touch his glittery red bowtie, enjoying the rough texture under his fingertips, self-consciously covering it up. Jeongguk leans into his space and Taehyung feels his face heat. Jeongguk is dressed as well as the other two, the suit showing off his long legs. His hair is styled off his face, bangs framing his delicate face, highlighting his strong jaw. Jeongguk smirks at the blush tainting his cheeks, blowing air softly into his face, making him close one eye with a pout.

 

The pipers all move to stand together, Seokjin in the middle, Yoongi on his right, Jeongguk on his left. They're a vision, the very definition of beauty and perfection. Taehyung feels his chest fill, a proud feeling of achievement flowing through him, escaping through his soft smile. He did this, his team. They _made_ these perfect beings: attractive, intelligent, _and so powerful._ He imagines this is what a proud parent must feel like. If Taehyung didn't know any better, he'd say the pipers were human, pure sex on legs, humans. They've learned well. Undergoing numerous human etiquette and behaviour training so they could successfully integrate into their environment without suspicion. One would never know they were androids just by looking as speaking to them, unless you see their eyes. No matter what they tired, they couldn't find a way to remove the blue-white rings around the pupils and irises, giving away their true nature. However, tonight, all of these eyes are a dark, chocolate brown, the glow masked by thick contact lenses. Unfortunately, the lenses are only a short term fix. Due to the heating core, the internal temperatures eventually burn through the lenses in a few hours. But for now, it's enough. Other than those who are involved in the Black Piper Advantage, the pipers blend in perfectly.

 

"Taehyung, you made it!" Namjoon walks up to the group, arms open wide in greeting. Namjoon is dressed impeccably, as always. Blonde hair styled up in a quiff up off his forehead. He's the compete embodiment of elegance and power. It's times like these when Taehyung forgets his success and position, feeling like a little kid looking at his father in awe. He feels like a kid, happy and content as strong, warm arms embrace him. The bitter feelings from his fight come back and Taehyung wishes he was a kid again, sitting on his father's lap, voicing every doubt and insecurity in return for warm advice and security. Unfortunately, he's no longer a child, breathing in the musky sandalwood scent from his childhood memories and running to his father to solve his problems. He can't burden the already busy man with trivialities.

 

"You did good, son." Namjoon must feel his tension and unhappiness, the man's always been annoyingly perceptive. A soothing hand pats his head in reassurance even though he's unsure of what he's reassuring, but it's enough.

 

"Thanks dad." Taehyung pulls away with a smile.

 

"Namjoon! You're messing up Taehyung's hair!" His father chuckles when Seokjin lightly slaps his hand away from the brunette before taking it upon himself to make Taehyung look presentable again.

 

"You’re such mother, Jinnie." Seokjin playfully glares at Namjoon, before joining the other pipers. While Seokjin is their creation, Taehyung and his father have grown close to the android, basing a few of his personality traits after his deceased mother. Seokjin has almost become a close family friend, often making sure Taehyung is eating and sleeping well, kicking him out of the lab when he gets too lost in his work. Like he said, the androids make convincing humans, personality and all.

 

"Taehyung, did you bring that death trap over?" Namjoon inquires, leading him by the waist towards a group of distinguished board members.

 

"Dad, it's not a death trap. It's _vintage_." Taehyung says, grabbing a new drink and some salmon on a cracker bite.

  
"You should just let me install an A.I into it, Taetae." Jimin pipes up from behind them, Namjoon agreeing wholeheartedly.

 

"It's a classic Jiminie! It look me forever to find it. Plus, I can drive it just fine."

 

"It's so much safer though! You just like the thrill of danger." Jimin is full on pouting and Taehyung forces his eyes away, knowing how weak he is to his best friend.

 

"It's perfectly safe. Just because you don't know how to drive." He teases back. There's very few things in today's world that is not equipped with A.I technology. Because of that, only a handful of people still know how to drive, many preferring to let their A.I counterpart operate the vehicles, allowing them to enjoy the ride with no worries. Taehyung, however, loves it. The feeling of power under his hands, the thrill of weaving in and out of traffic unrestrained. Huh, maybe Jimin is right.

 

"You're a thrill seeker." Jimin replies, still pouting.

 

"A _collector_." Taehyung corrects.

 

" _Addicted_ to danger." Jimin counters back.

 

"A _collector_ Minnie." Taehyung reminds. Jimin opens his mouth to retort before Namjoon cuts off their bickering with an exasperated look. They both sheepishly smile back, eyes wide with innocence. Namjoon rolls his eyes, stepping forward to introduce them to their guests. The second his father looks away, Taehyung sticks his tongue out at Jimin and they all- pipers included-break out into giggles at his betrayed face, while Yoongi watches Jimin fondly.

 

Their attention is called back to their guests, Namjoon introducing Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok as his top employees and the pipers as their assistants. Those involved in the meeting send a knowing nod to the pipers, who return their acknowledgment, while the unknowing wives and daughters faun over what an attractive bunch they all make. It's an hour of introductions and making small talk with their guests and as boring as it is, Taehyung is enjoying himself. His friends are having fun and the androids are letting loose-well as loose as they can be seeing as they can't really drink or get drunk. Yoongi has taken to following Hoseok and Jimin around like a lost puppy, slyly replacing their champagne with water when they're not paying attention.

 

Seokjin spends most of his time by the food platters, eying them fondly even while chatting with the various guests. Taehyung watches in amusement as the android's eyes track Namjoon as he makes his way around the room, smoothly stepping in anytime one of the ladies become too touchy with the director. It's cute, he thinks. If androids were possible of love, then Taehyung would almost think Seokjin has a thing for his father, especially since he knows the man is overly fond of the droid. The man definitely deserves good in his life and Taehyung thinks the eldest piper could be good for him.

 

He, himself is currently talking to some new investors interested in clarifying some points from their earlier meeting. Taehyung answers everything perfectly, ever the gentleman, but can't help from watching Jeongguk from the corner of his eye. The piper is surrounded by glimmering ladies and Taehyung fights a smile at how uncomfortable the droid looks when wandering hands trace the length of his arms and chest. However, the smile fades as soon as he hears the women setting up a date for their unattached daughters. Jeongguk just looks confused, nodding along to everything his admirers say. He feels something tighten in his stomach at how close they are, at the shy smile directed their way, making them coo in adoration. Forcing the unpleasant feeling away, he tunes back into his conversation only to politely excuse himself when those wandering hands become a little too intimate for his liking.

 

"Excuse me, ladies. My I steal Mr. Jeon away?" Taehyung sends them a dazzling smile when they pout in disappointment, willing the annoyance he feels in their presence off his face. If wouldn't do to offend any of their important guests. Taehyung leads Jeongguk away from the tittering ladies as quickly as possible until they reach the rest of their group.

 

"Thank you for that." Jeongguk says, a hand combing through his hair in embarrassment. "Your females are a bit… intense." Taehyung laughs, happy to pull a smile from the other before stuffing his face with cocktail shrimp.

 

"You have no idea Kookie." The group passes time rotating around the food and drinks, the three humans tipsy as the androids watch them carefully. Thankfully, their required socializing is completed, the guests moving on to matters outside their interests with the occasional guests congratulating them on their successful deal.

 

 

Taehyung is a bit tipsier now, pouting every time Jeongguk takes away his flute glass and replaces it with punch. "Kookie… there's no punch in the punch!" Jimin and Hoseok, both definitely drunk, break out in giggles at his scandalized expression, finding his joke hilarious.

 

"Just drink it Tae." Jeongguk says, holding the glass against his lips. Taehyung takes a big slip, pulling away before he fully swallows, causing a thin stream to escape his lips and run down the glass. Without thinking about it, Taehyung sticks his tongue out, capturing the drops at the base before following the sweet trail to the rim with the tip of his tongue. His eyes are closed as he hums in happiness at the sweet flavors bursting across his tongue, not noticing the dark gaze following the wet slide. The air feels dense, and Jeongguk feels his core temperature rising. The odd sensation from earlier is back and though he can't identify it, he likes it. The human always makes him feel things he doesn't understand, but he doesn't mind. Craves it even, especially when Taehyung is so carefree and pliant, like now. Jeongguk pulls the glass away, slipping his free arm around the small waist, pulling him close into his side. His core is still heating up, sending little tingles through his sensors everywhere their bodies are pressed. Their surroundings dim, almost as if time is slowing down around them, protecting them in a little protective bubble. "Tae-"

 

"Taehyung!" The mood shatters, a million tiny shards piercing through his reverie like ice water. Jeongguk's eyes snap up and the entire group quietens down. His eyes narrow as he watches a blonde hurry their way, eyes calculating every little detail of the intruder.

 

"Shit, this is going to be fun." Jimin mutters off to the side before grabbing another drink and downing it before passing one to Hoseok. Jeongguk is confused. He notices how Jimin and Hoseok's body language tenses, takes in how Jimin runs a hand through the vibrant pink strands- a sign Jeongguk's come to associate with irritation. The human comes closer, and Jeongguk side eyes him, pulling Taehyung closer. If the humans don't approve of him, then Jeongguk doesn't trust him.

 

"Tae? Baby? I came after all." The human stops in front of them, waiting for something. He feels irritation spark in his stomach at the pet name. Who is this man speaking so fondly with Taehyung? He tightens his arms around Taehyung again, watching with satisfaction at the annoyance he sees in the blonde's eyes as he stares at their point of contact.

 

"Any particular reason you're crashing our party?" Jeongguk's a bit taken back at the venom in Jimin's voice. The mechanic has always been nothing but cordial, regardless of the situation. Voice always a soft melody, associated with something soft and warm. Right now, the melodious voice is gone, replaced with something hard and brittle. Jeongguk doesn't like it. A glance at Yoongi shows the android feels the same, surprise dancing across his features before it's replaced with confusion.

 

"Wasn't talking to you midget." The intruder bites back without sparing the rest of them a glance, eyes focused on Jeongguk and Taehyung. Yoongi lets out a low growl, only audible to Seokjin and Jeongguk, as he takes a step forward. Hoseok's hand shoots out to hold him back, pressing gently against his chest with a small shake of his head. Everyone suddenly seems more sober, the atmosphere tense and uneasy enough Jeongguk can taste. "Taehyung? Who’s this?" With a sigh, Taehyung lifts his head from Jeongguk's shoulder before gesturing to everyone.

 

"Good evening Chris. I wasn't expecting you." The normal warmth in Taehyung's voice is absent and Jeongguk misses it intensely. He can't help feel like he's missing something, something important and it sets him on edge, fingers slightly squeezing the soft flesh of Taehyung's hip.

 

"You invited me, remember. Looks like it's a good thing I came." Chris sends a glare at the scoff Jimin sends before Hoseok shoves a shrimp into his mouth to stop the smaller man from saying anything.

 

"You specifically said you didn't want to come. Also, party is almost over. It's a bit late to crash, don't you think?" The hard edge in his voice is gone, replaced with exhaustion and Jeongguk wants to take him away, tuck him into his bed at KRJ.

 

"Better late than never, right? Though it doesn't look like you missed me much." Chris makes a motion to leave, waiting for Taehyung to follow. Jeongguk looks down at him, silently asking if he's okay. Taehyung smiles and moves away from Jeongguk's warmth, waving over a server.

 

"You're almost four hours late. That's epically late." He hands Chris his drink before standing next to Jimin and Hoseok. Jeongguk mourns the loss but his three humans seem more relaxed next to each other. "Oh yeah, my bad. I forgot to introduce everyone. Chris you already know Jimin and Hoseok." Chris and Jimin barely glance at each other, but Taehyung sends an appreciative smile to Hoseok when he sends a small smile to Chris. "And these are our newest interns, Jeongguk, Yoongi, and Seokjin." Yoongi just glares at Chris, who seems a bit wary of the three androids. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Chris."

 

"Hello, I'm Seokjin. It's a pleasure to meet you." The android steps up with a pleasant smile gracing lips, calculating eyes taking in everything as he extends a handshake, another odd human custom.

 

"Of course." Seokjin's smile falters for a millisecond before it's back, a fake smile in full effect. Yoongi cringes beside him at the look. No one likes Seokjin's fake smiles. Yoongi refuses to shake his hand, choosing instead to glare at the blonde, smirking as he shifts uncomfortably.

 

"And you are?" Jeongguk decides he doesn't care much for his tone but etiquette requires him to play nice.

 

"Jeongguk, Taehyung's _personal_ assistant." He watches with satisfaction at the way annoyance flashes in the murky green eyes.

 

"I wasn't aware you had an assistant, Tae. Thought you had secretary." Taehyung shrugs and takes another sip. Jeongguk's glad to smell punch in his cup rather than more alcohol.

 

"I have both. There's a lot of work to do."

 

"Right. Of course, you're such a busy man." Jeongguk really doesn't like this man, especially his snippy attitude. He wants to say something, the snide remark at the tip of his tongue but he can feel his eyes burning. Shit, the contacts are melting.

 

"Tae," Jeongguk starts, shifting his attention to the brunette. "It seems we must take our leave." He holds Taehyung's confused stare. All three pipers shift their attention to their humans. It takes them a few moments, their alcohol haze eyes searching their faces, brains cycling through any hardware problems they could cause them to leave before Namjoon's dismissal.

 

"You alright, Gguk?" Jeongguk just blinks a couple times in silence, before his eyes widen in understanding. If Taehyung focuses hard enough, he can see the white-blue glow piercing through the hazy material. A glance at Seokjin and Yoongi show the same. Taehyung nudges Jimin until a soft "Oh" escapes his lips. Chris just huffs in annoyance but Taehyung ignores him. They've got more important matters at hand. "Right. We should get you home." Taehyung makes to move but Chris grabs his arm.

 

"Where are you going? What's happening?" Everyone ignores Chris, six pairs of eyes focusing on each other, silently communicating.

 

"Sorry babe, I've got to get them home. We've got to find my dad first."

 

"You're leaving me?! Wait, Tae!" Taehyung wills Chris to keep his voice down but instead it is rising slowly. A glance around shows majority of their guests have left, only a few board members left.

 

Seokjin's hand on his shoulder grabs his attention. "Tae. Hoseok and Jimin can take us back. You should stay with your guest." The word guest is said with an unimpressed tone but Taehyung nods in understanding.

 

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later." Taehyung preens when Yoongi ruffles his hair with a 'Night brat', pulling a pouting Hoseok along. He meets Jeongguk's eyes once more before the pipers leave after greeting Namjoon. "I'm all yours. Shall we go home?" Taehyung is so ready to leave. His friends are gone, the alcohol is making his head fuzzy, and the soothing music is making him sleepy.

 

"No. Introduce me to people. It's not every day I get to hang with such company." With an internalized groan, Taehyung lets himself be pulled towards the group his father is entertaining. He winces when Chris interrupts one of the elders. Taehyung apologizes and introduces Chris to the group, remaining quiet as he dominates the conversation. Taehyung admires that trait in him, loves it actually. No matter the situation, his boyfriend is able to integrate himself into any conversation with charm. It's so easy for him to make friends, the complete opposite of Taehyung. Unlike Chris, Taehyung is the awkward nerd, the geek more content playing with his toys than others. He doesn't notice the soft smile that appears until Namjoon points it out.

 

 

"Doing alright, Taebear?" His father throws an arm around his shoulder and Taehyung settles into the warmth, feeling sleep pulling at him.

 

"Mhmm, 'M tired."

 

"Too much to drink and eat huh." Taehyung nods, settling in further into the warmth, both watching Chris interact.

 

"He's an interesting one, that boyfriend of yours." Taehyung looks up, curious, before directly his gaze back, partially listening to one of his corporate jokes.

 

"He is, isn't he?" They both watch for another few moments, enjoying the peace after spending all night socializing.

 

"Tae, you know. Sometimes, love isn't enough." Namjoon's voice is soft but Taehyung can't bring himself to make eye contact. He knows where this is going and its times like this he doesn't enjoy feeling like a kid.

 

"Dad…"

 

"Just listen, Tae." He glances up, taking his the suddenly prominent creases lining his father's face. Suddenly, the man looks older, wise as appropriate for his age and status, softened by the love expressed on his face. "You're going to be 28 in a few months. I'm so proud of you, of your accomplishments, of the man you've become. You're such a selfless person, always putting others before you, but now, I need you to focus on you. I know you think you're happy right now, hell, maybe you are. But I hate seeing sadness shadowing your every gaze. Be a little selfish, put yourself first."

 

Taehyung doesn't reply, instead returning his gaze to where Chris is laughing with his head thrown back. He looks beautiful but Taehyung doesn't feel his stomach tighten in anticipation. Sure, he feels love, content, but he doesn't want content. He want passion, lust, excitement. Someone who makes him feel at the top of the world, rather than the bottom.

 

"I don't want you to regret anything, Taebear. That would be my biggest regret as a father." He feels his eyes burning, hating how emotional he gets, but he gets it. Jimin has been telling him the same thing constantly but Taehyung didn't want to listen. Still doesn't.

 

"What if he's the one dad? My true soulmate? And I let him go." Namjoon pulls him closer, stroking his hair in comfort as he tries and fails to hide a sniffle.

 

"Baby, if you have to ask and question, then you already know the answer." Taehyung shakes his head slightly. He knows his father is right but he really can't bring himself to admit it right now.

 

He takes a deep shuddering breath, steadying his emotions before speaking. "I'm pretty sure I'm much too drunk for this dad." He's lying and Namjoon knows it. Jeongguk's been feeding him punch rather than champagne for the last two hours.

 

Namjoon doesn't call him out, understanding to his son's conflict. "But of course. Now, enough heavy talk. Today has been a trying day for you so you may leave with your date." Taehyung nods his thanks. The heavy feeling returns in his chest but for once, his head isn't buzzing with depreciative thoughts. But his head is starting to hurt, a slight pounding against his temple urging him to curl up in his favorite blanket in bed. He waits patiently for a break in conversation before politely excusing them from the party. Thankfully, Chris doesn't protest.

 

"Taehyung." They stop at Namjoon's serious tone. "Remember what I said. Also, I don't want to see you in the office until Monday. Understood?" Taehyung looks over his shoulder, gazing blankly at his father while Chris looks between them in confusion.

 

"Yes dad." Namjoon breaks into a wide smile, dimples on full display. Taehyung sends a soft smile back and waves good bye over his shoulder before walking out.

 

 

"What was that all about?" Chris enquires as they wait for the valet to bring his car around.

 

"Nothing important. Just work stuff." He gets a thoughtful hum in response.

 

"So, who was that guy all over you? That assistant." Taehyung smiles lightly at the jealous tone, amusement playing at his lips.

 

"Jeongguk. He's only been around for six months or so."

 

"You two seem pretty cozy to me." Ignoring the petulant attitude, he tips the valet before holding the door open for Chris.

 

"He's a good friend baby. Now, do you want to talk about other men or do you want to go home and cuddle with me?" He waits with a raised eyebrow, watching as Chris opens his mouth a few times before deciding against it. Taehyung smirks but celebrates his victory internally.

 

"Can I drive?"

 

Nope."

 

"Please?"

 

"Just get in the car love." The blonde settles down with a childish huff, bringing a genuine grin to his face. Chris really is too adorable sometimes. He settles himself in, flooring it, enjoying the squeal of the tires in the quiet night as he speeds them home. Chris turns on some country station, humming under his breath while Taehyung gets lots in his thoughts. An angsty feeling settles heavily in his stomach, as if he's waiting for something. What he doesn't know, but change is coming. He can feel it, the bubbling excitement and dread an interesting combination. He's just not sure how on board he is. One thing he does know for sure. His dad's right. Maybe it is time for Taehyung to be more self-indulgent. Maybe then he can stop feeling like something's missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time! <3
> 
> @R0RESA


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting yesterday. Had a small family emergency pop up, but everything's fine now :)  
> Anyway, this one is in Jeongguk's POV.  
>  Happy readings! I'm glad you're enjoy the story so far!

The wind rushes past Jeongguk's ears as the pipers run through the darkness, swiftly avoiding any obstacles. They will reach the clearing soon, little lights twinkling like a beacon straight ahead. It's a nice night, he thinks. Quiet with little to no wind, silence stretching her reaches into every corner. Even the critters are quiet, softly tittering away as if to respect the peacefulness. Until they run past. The pipers move on, cutting through the tall grass in this tiny corner of South America, at the edge of Brazil. The barely make a sound, but the sudden loss of animal activity in their presence echoes loudly in his ears, the rhythmic pounding of their feet a pleasant beat.

 

He sees Jin on his left move his hands, the signal. Jeongguk nods his confirmation, watching Yoongi repeat the action before all three break out of the tree line, leaving the dark embrace of the shadows.

 

"You first, Kook." Suga's voice in his ear prompts him, lazy tone at odds with the amount of activity they've done but they are androids after all. They don't feel exhaustion, but it's curious to Jeongguk how the blue- haired man never betrays anything but boredom during their missions.

 

"On it." Without a second thought, Jeongguk takes a running leap at the patrol tower, landing silently and waiting in the shadows. He sneaks up behind a guard, dragging him into the shadows and muffling his voice as he shocks him unconscious. The man struggles hard, legs and arms flailing in all directions as he tries to yell in warning, all in vain. Jeongguk can feel the hits against his body but ignores them. Instead he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, focusing on the rush of electrical pulses rushing through his body. He can't help the smile at the sudden tingly rush building in his chest before he directs it to the finger on the man's temple. Just a small spark, just enough to render him unconscious almost immediately without paralyzing him, well permanently anyway. Jeongguk's hand muffles the short scream but the other guard must be closer than he thought when the heavy footsteps start their way. Without another thought, his hand shoots out to grab a leg from the shadows, sending a jolt through his body. The pleasurable rush makes his eyes flutter, letting out a small moan that quickly turns wistful as the feeling leaves him through their point of contact. He catches the man before his fall attracts too much attention, ignoring the laughs coming through his ear piece.

 

"You know we can hear you, JK." The amusement in Jin's voice makes his eyes roll.

 

"You wish your abilities felt that good." He bites back smugly, returning to where the other two are waiting after disabling the communications at the tower. Jin just glares at him as Suga smirks. Their abilities are pretty awesome, but for Jeongguk, he particularly enjoys his. The way the sensors under his skin light up, following the currents on their paths sends shivers to his core. Depends on the strength of his attacks, the feeling varies. A small amount of electrical discharge is pleasurable, orgasmic even-from what his research software indicates even though he's never engaged. The more intense blasts on the other hand, can range from leaving his sensors pleasurably oversensitive to blinding, fiery, numbing pain. He usually avoids going that far as it practically fries his system, rendering him unconscious and requiring a system reboot.

 

"At least we don't get hard in the middle of a job." He shoots Jin a glare as the other two break out in a laugh. It took him a long time to train his body to stop physically reacting to every surge, often unable to stop the physical sensations just electrifying a small circuit from rending his body weak with pleasure, shivers wracking his body as he fights to control himself. But finally, he's able to dissociate the physical aspect from reacting to his mental arousal. It's an odd side effect but it could be worse, like Jin's.

 

Jin's manipulation of gravitational fields in large uses often renders him weak. This is why he has a time restraint on his usage. It starts off with a small headache that quickly evolves from a migraine to feeling as if his chest is going to explode. Even though they know his ability is not physically hurting him, their humans seem unable to break him out of the almost crippling mental side effects.

 

Suga's ability is a bit more tolerable, but not by much. His ability renders his mind into a complete calm state, the most perfect peaceful happiness, Hoseok calls it. There's not physical sensation, no pleasure nor pain. Rather, it's almost as if his mind switches into his zen mode, as he calls it, when everything makes him manically happy. However, while they may not be any physical manifestation of his symptoms, if he goes too far deep into the calm, it's almost as if his system goes to sleep. His body is awake and functioning but it's all mechanical, repeating the previous action over and over again while he's mentally asleep. Another reason why he also has a time limit is that in his zen mind space, all physical sensations are dulled to 10% or their original intensities, making it difficult for the android to accurate assess any damages until it's too late, and his system crashes to protect it from overheating.

 

A sudden spotlight on them stops the bickering as a floodlight highlights their presence. So much for subtleties. In a moment they're surrounded, rifles propped and ready to fire on command. If they're one thing Jeongguk doesn't like about the world is their obsession with fire arms. It really wouldn't matter if they could kill the enemy but Jin ordered them to keep casualties to a minimum. Otherwise, Jeongguk would electrify the guns, making the gun powder inside explode like fireworks. This is their first official mission as pipers after the completion of Jeongguk's training. They're supposed to retrieve a hard drive containing information about a possible threat to the US or something. To be honest, Jeongguk doesn’t really care. As the youngest piper, he's happy as long as the mission is successful and quick.

 

"Drop your weapons!" A voice shouts in Portuguese. Looks like Taehyung's software upgrade is working well. He'll be pleased, he thinks, as his quickly translates the words. They don't move, but at another harsh demand, Jin lowers his arms and removes his gun, tossing it near his feet. Jeongguk and Yoongi follow suit before repositioning their arms up, palms out.

 

"Identify yourselves! Remove the masks!" They don’t say anything, identities covered by the black half masks covering their faces with a viper on the front, leaving only their eyes exposed. Their entire body is covered head to toe in black uniforms and boots, not an inch of skin showing. A warning shot is fired when they don't comply, cutting sharply and deafening through the quiet. Jin's chuckle fills his ears through the ear piece, amused and dangerous.

 

"You're going to annoy him if you do that." He sings, loudly enough for the men surrounding them to hear. Jeongguk stifles a laugh as Suga's eyes narrow at the loud sound, eyes piercing in the direction of the sound.

 

"Quiet!" Another shot is fired. Jin just shrugs before they all smirk at each other. In a blink of an eye, Jeongguk and Jin sprint forward, breaking through the tight ring, disabling those in their way using just their hands. Panicked shouts fills the air, more shots fired aimlessly as the human attempt to hit the rapid targets.

 

"Too damn loud." Jeongguk hears Suga mumble before the shots are silenced. A quick glance back shows the riffles the small android standing with his left arm pointing out, first two fingers extended. Confused shouts rise as the humans attempt to fire the now blocked firearms as Suga prevents the bullets from firing. A sudden yell pierces the air and the humans scramble out of the way as a grenade is thrown towards the droid, exploding on impact. Jin and Jeongguk rip the ear pieces out, wincing at the electronic high pitched screaming. Everything seems frozen for a few moments, the humans shaking off their disorientation and Jeongguk feels an uneasy feeling build.

 

"I don't see him, Jin." Jeongguk mumbles, attempting to see through the smoke to find the android.

 

"Wait." Jin replies, eyes focusing ahead. They're hidden in the shadows, seemingly forgotten in the panic.

 

"Shit, I can't pick him up at all!" Jeongguk is starting to worry. Jimin is going to be so mad. Imagine of a furious pick hair filters through, soon replaced by tears he knows will fall from Hoseok. Jeongguk is understandably nervous. He knows how strong the blasts can be and it would be difficult even for an android of their calibre to avoid having their limbs ripped.

 

"Just wait." He stops, puzzled at the amusement in Jin's voice. Is he missing something?

 

"Jin, what-"

 

"I _really_ hate loud noises, you know." Suga's voice rumbles through the smoke, the fury laced rasp vibrating through his body. Jeongguk looks up in awe at the pale hand reaching into the air, skin melting off the tips of his fingers as the metal cocoon opens up. The guns are gone from their previous position as human hands scramble to find them. The android had managed to manipulate the surround metal and fashion it into some kind of pod, one around his body and one around the grenade still floating in mid-air. Its yellow blast contained as it explodes inside its protection with an ear-splitting bang, destroying the metal barrier. The following silence is so loud, Jeongguk swears he can hear the various racing hearts in front of them.

 

The clearing smoke reveals Suga with a mass of wires and sockets where his left arm should be. Jeongguk shudders uneasily at the sight. Even though Suga's pain sensors are immensely dulled in his current mindset, he can't imagine how painful it must have been, the feeling of the muscles and fine wires tearing and shredding as his arm is ripped from the shoulder socket. He swallows hard at the limp limb laying on the ground, slowly getting drenched in the silvery fluid powering their bodies. It's a bit gruesome, even for Jeongguk but other than the missing limb, Suga seems fine. Bits of skin on his face are missing, melted off and charred at the edges, showing off the metallic gleam of his cheekbone and brow from where the heat of the blast penetrated. Fury paints the pale features as he takes in the limp limb at his feet, eyes narrowing into slits as he glares at the humans through his shield.

 

His right hand twitches minutely, wrists rotating down 30 degrees before shouts reach their ears. Jeongguk watches as the humans yell and fumble at their waists and pockets as all their grenades are pulled away until their hover just outside their reach above their heads. Suga smiles widely at the frightened whimpers and rushed payers as trembling eyes track the floating bombs, gums showing. The catlike grey eyes are open bright, their inner glow flashing before the soft tinkling of metal reaches their ears.

 

"We should run now." Jeongguk glances at Jin and they both take off without hesitation. He looks back to see a cluster of grenade pins in his hands before chaos breaks loose. Screams echo through the night before several explosions go off, one after another, Suga's giggles echoing through the pained groans of the survivors.

 

"So much for minimal casualties." Jin laughs at his mutterings as they break into the complex and away from the mess. The element of surprise is lost now, sirens filling the night, emergency lights flashing

 

' _INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT IN COORIDOR 12! INTRUDERS DETECTED!_ ' An annoying automated female voice screams throughout the building, followed by the pounding boots against the concrete floor, shouts as the humans take up arms. The first round of security defenses block their path to the control room, A.I controlled lasers and guns in the ceiling, glowing red eyes tracking their movements. Jeongguk runs ahead of Jin, quickly disabling the weapons, wincing as the last remaining shot fired hits his abdomen, but otherwise ignoring the pain. They make their way towards an electronic set of double doors.

 

_'YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED TO ENTER. PLEASE TURN BACK NOW.'_

 

"Authorized, my ass." Jeongguk smiles cutely into the camera behind his mask before biting his lip at the sparks travelling down his arm before they reach the security system, shorting the circuit. The camera's red light blinks out and Jin pries the doors open, rushing into the control room as he disables the cameras inside. Jin hops onto the computer, fingers flying over the keys as he breaks through their firewalls. Leaving the blonde to work his magic, Jeongguk forces the double doors shut to give them some privacy. It's quiet for a few minutes, the clicking of the key boards accompanied by Jin's frustrated huffs when he hits another security measure, quickly changing into smug _hmph_ s as he bypasses each one. His thoughts wonder back to Suga. Wondering if his headspace is keeping his pain at bay, if he went to deep and is passed out, or if he's still toying with the survivors.

 

"Done!" And not a moment too soon. The humans are storming against the door, prying it open inch by inch until they flood in like a clumsy tidal wave. The atmosphere is tense, anticipation swelling against his tongue. "My turn!" Jin nods at Jeongguk before stepping forward. "Won't any of you play with me?" He spreads his arms spread wide before bring them together in a clap. A pulsing wave erupts from his fingertips, making the atmosphere heavy. The men fall to their knees, hunched over in pain as they clutch their heads. Blood drips between their fingers in small streams from their ears and Jeongguk can physically hear the popping sounds as their ear drums burst painfully.

 

He leaves the humans to Jin, turning his attention back to the control panel in front of him. Bright lights twinkle and litter the board, wires trailing to each computer and outlet in the wall. Placing his palm on the warm panel, he focuses on the current surging inside. Coaxing and manipulating it to build and grow, relaxing and tightening his abdominal muscles. Electricity pulses through him, weakening his knees. He places his other hand on the wall, supporting his weight as his head drops. The pleasure is still growing, _just a bit more_ , he's almost there. He grits his jaw, blue eyes flashing under his heavy lids as he pushes the energy from his hand into the panel, the building tension snapping out of him. He lets out a relieved moan as he curls in on himself, mind buzzing. He turns around and leans heavily against the wall, regaining his strength as he watches the computers short circuit and the outlets exploding with a small pop before catching on fire.

 

His gaze turns towards Jin. The android is holding his temple, wincing slightly as the circuits pop and smoke behind them. The men litter the floor, dead or unconscious Jeongguk can't be bothered to figure out. The smell of their surroundings burning thickly coating his throat, unpleasant and smoky.

 

"Kook, time to leave." Jeongguk looks up as Seokjin makes his way over to him. After another moment he pushes off the wall, making sure everything is working properly again. He waits for Seokjin to lead the way but nothing happens. Rather the blonde looks down pointedly, a smirk gracing his lips. Jeongguk follows his gaze in confusion before snapping his hands in front of him, covering his apparent arousal.

 

"Shut up." Jin bursts out laughing, stumbling when Jeongguk pushes him away before storming out the door, that stupid windshield wiper laugh making his face burn. They run out the way they came, dodging bullets left and right until Jin pushes them back with another wave, slamming them against the wall. The run out to the mess of bodies and bloody limbs surrounding Suga. The pale android looks even paler as his temperature regulating systems start to fail due to the loss of fluid. The android is sitting on the ground, leaning against the metal shield stuck in the ground, staring at his skin less fingers. The pain is vivid on his face, and Jeongguk lets out a relieved sigh. It would suck if they had to carry him home, mostly because it'd be him since Jin's head is most likely pounding by now.

 

"Doing alright there Yoon?" Jin asks, sitting on his haunches in front of the broken android.

 

"I-It hurts…" The blonde's eyes soften in sympathy as he gently helps the droid to his feet. Jeongguk moves up to check the damage, wincing as sparks fly when more fluid leaks out at the movement. The sensors are short circuiting and due to the conductivity of the fluid, probably sending shocks throughout his body. A normal human heart would have stopped at the intensity of the pain and fluid loss, unfortunately-or fortunately- androids cannot die from pain. Instead, his body will continue to function as normal as possible, regardless of the pain it sends to their brain.

 

"Jin, I know it's a lot but can you place pressure around the wound to stop the fluid form leaking on the circuits? It'll stop the shocks from surging through his body." Jin nods immediately, gently placing Suga in Jeongguk's arms. If they could cry, Jeongguk's sure Suga would be bawling and screaming, but somehow, the android is maintaining his composure. His pain tolerance is quite impressive. Jeongguk himself, has low tolerance sensors in order to use his ability unhindered, hence his arousal issues, which are hindering on their own. Jeongguk feels a small but heavy pressure on his bicep as Jin stops the leaks. Soon enough the sparks die down in the socket and the smaller android sinks into him relieved.

 

"We have to leave now." Jeongguk supports Suga as he stands, placing an arm around his waist and they take off, running back into the forest towards their ride. Jin follows behind closely with his arm, making sure to stay next to them so the pressure around the socket is secure. An hour later, they finally reach their stealth jet, Jin heading to the cockpit and Jeongguk securing Suga in his seat, cradling his detached arm. Finally they lift off and Jeongguk lets out a sigh. It's a bit silly how much they do that considering they don't breathe, but it’s another habit they've picked up from their humans.

 

Speaking of which, Jimin is not going to be impressed when they bring a damaged Yoongi back. He and Taehyung are both overly protective over them, especially since they built them. Any time one of them returns with even a scratch or any damage, no matter how small, the two always scold the pipers. Though, it's kind of cute when he thinks about it. They remind him of angry kittens, all fluffy hair and glaring eyes and overdramatic attitudes. Jeongguk steals another glance at the dark-haired, noting the way his damaged shoulder moves, as if forgetting it's missing a limb. He knows the other in still in a lot of pain but at least the whimpering has stopped. If anything, the sound is worse as Jeongguk can't do anything to help. Jeongguk gets up from his seat and makes his way to check on the blonde.

 

"Doing alright?"

 

"I have a small migraine but nothing I can't handle." Jeongguk nods. "Besides, we're almost home. Another 30 minutes."

 

"Good."

 

"I've already messaged ahead of our arrival." With another nod Jeongguk returns to his seat, shifting uncomfortably at the sharp pain in his side and arm from getting shot. He's not leaking much, barely at all, but he's so sensitive that it still burns. He focuses on the flowing current inside him, urging it to move towards the wounds, closing his eyes at the small relief the pleasurable sparks bring. Still, regardless of the mess they are, their first actual mission is a success. 30 more minutes until he can lay in his bed. 30 more minutes until he returns to Taehyung. That does bring a smile to his face, allowing him to rest, letting the tiny vibrations of the jet fill his head along with thoughts of fresh ocean air and boxy smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next time! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Been working on my other fic TIQ&H7K. If you haven't checked it out, dddddoooooo iiiiitttttttt! I worked pretty hard on it hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, Happy readings! Remember to leave comments so I know if you guys are enjoying it so far!
> 
> Happy readings!

Taehyung quickly hangs up his phone and jolts out of bed. Running a hand through his hair he brushes his teeth while throwing on the first thing he finds in his closet, not caring if it's one of his DIY home projects or a dress shirt. He almost falls twice when he attempts to put his socks on while walking to the bathroom, finally conceding that he may not be a multitalented as he thought. He doesn't realize he's making suck a ruckus in his hurry until Chris's groggy voice filters into the open bathroom.

 

"Tae?" Taehyung pops his bed head out from the bathroom, before practically throwing the toothbrush into its holder before walking out. "What's going on?"

 

"Sorry babe," He replies without looking up from buttoning his shirt. "Jimin called with an emergency." Scanning the now messy bedroom floor, Taehyung looks for his belt, letting out a happy 'Hah!' when he find it under their dresser.

 

"But it's Sunday!" Chris's voice is soft and sad and Taehyung feels terrible. It's been forever since they've spent more than a day without fighting, let alone had sex. Even though parts of Friday had been rough with the party, Saturday was amazing. They had spent the entire day together, watching movies and teasing each other until their bodies eventually graduated together in needy touches. They'd been at it for hours, panting and moaning in pleasure as Taehyung brought him to the edge over and over between wrinkled sheets and hot kisses. They'd taken a nap, passed out from content exhaustion until Chris woke them up to change the dirty sheets and shower, almost bringing Taehyung to his knees with the hot suction of his mouth against the wet tiles before falling under the sheets at 3 in the morning. Even now, his boyfriend looks delicious. Dark hickies from his lips colors the pale flesh of his neck and torso exposed as he shifts to sit up, lips still swollen from their activates, face glowing with post-sex delight. God, Taehyung's tempted to crawl back between the sheets, and maybe his legs and give him a proper good morning. But then his phone vibrates again, this time from his father. Even though he's not supposed to return to the office until tomorrow morning, Jimin had called in a panic, saying that Yoongi was hurt pretty badly during the pipers mission and his entire system might need rebooting. Normally, Taehyung trusts his team to fix whatever problems they encounter but Jimin was adamant he come in person. Plus, if the mission went as badly as Jimin made it sound, then what about Jeongguk? And Seokjin? Are they alright? Ugh, this is too much after only three hours of sleep.

 

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could stay in bed. But I'll promise to be home by lunch." Taehyung walks to the bed to press a kiss to his pouting lips before gently pushing him against the pillows. "It's only six so go back to sleep. I promise I'll be home before you even get out of bed." He says with a wink, groaning when strong arms pull him into the warm body and god, Taehyung's never been more annoyed with his job than now. Still, the sooner he leaves the sooner he can return. He reluctantly pulls back, meeting Chris's eyes. There's something there, almost seeming like he wants to say something but instead he removes his arms before turning around and pulling the covers over his head. Taehyung lingers beside the bed, hoping Chris understands how sorry he is, before turning away with a sigh.

 

 

He arrives to the piper lab in record time, barely avoiding being run over by a group of mechanics as he steps off the elevator. "Jimin!" He calls, looking for bright pink hair amidst the hustle.

 

"Tae!" He rushes over to one of the examination tables only to feel his throat close up. Yoongi is lying there with his eyes close, wincing in pain as some of Jimin's crew holds him down, with Jimin sitting on his chest to stop him from sitting up reflexively. "Fuck! What the hell happened?!" Taehyung exclaims, taking in the way a mess of wires and bolts protrude from where his arm should be, fluid leaking in a thin stream, causing the body to twitch with each spark.

 

"Where the fluid cycler?!" Jimin yells, as he carefully clamps the leaking cords in an attempt to stop the shocks.

 

"Shit, we need to put him to sleep." Moving quickly Taehyung rolls up his sleeves, gesturing for a couple member of his programming team to move the android's table towards the super computer. It doesn't look like a computer, not really. It resembles a mini electric tower, connected to the A.I mainframe all androids and AI technology are linked to. It's where personalities and roles are programmed. Any changes or upgrades are input into the computer, which is then transmitted from the tower to the applicable AI receivers since it's not possible for their programmers to visit each AI individually. It's essentially the control center for all A.I, except for the pipers. However, when the pipers need to be rebooted or undergo drastic mechanical work, they can be directly plugged into the tower to keep their conscious safe. Due to their abilities and training, it's not possible to initiate a complete shutdown or reboot. The second that happens, their memories are lost and they would lose years of progress. With normal d class androids it wouldn't be a big deal as they can reload their software and programs, but with the pipers, it's essentially killing them since they are distinct individuals. There's no telling if they'll relearn and develop the same way again.

 

"How are his fluid levels?" Taehyung asks, opening the access socket at the back of his neck before typing rapidly on his keyboard.

 

"Low, but Seokjin stemmed the flow for most of the trip back, hence why his system isn't shutting down yet." Taehyung nods. Unlike the droids, the pipers are sensitive to pain due to their additional sensors but their systems can't shut down unless it reaches a critical level, for example: when the semi conductive fluid is too low to maintain the cooling and heating cores. But until then, the pipers feel every painful sensation without relief. By shifting their consciousness into the computer, they reduce the risk of their sanity breaking from the constant torture.

 

"Initiating process." Taehyung double checks everything as Jimin hops off the android's chest. Yoongi lurches up, convulsing as his sensors are electrocuted. Making sure to avoid touching any exposed areas of the numerous cuts, Taehyung forces his torso back with a heavy hand. "It'll all be okay soon, Yoongs. We'll be right here and you can still communicate with us. Alright, let's do this." He nods at his assistant, pressing his weight against the body when it tenses as his consciousness is forcefully removed for the body. A second later the empty body collapses back against the stretcher and he moves out of the way as Jimin's team get to work on repairing the body.

 

"Yoongi? Can you hear me?" Silence fills aside from the sounds of welding torches and drills. "Send a pulse through the tower targeted at his frequency." He hears an affirmative before they see the electric currents side the see through tower scatter before a digital groan comes out from the speakers. He hears cheers from his teams and can't help the relief that floods his voice. "Hey Yoongi! Welcome back!"

 

"What the fuck did you do? What happened to my voice?" Taehyung opens his mouth to answer but the digital voice grows louder, the currents of the towers going crazy as Yoongi starts to panic. "T-Tae? Is that you? I can't see! I can't feel anything!"

 

"Yoongi! It's okay! You need to calm down for me before you short circuit yourself!" Taehyung tries to speak calmly but Yoongi's full on panicking. This is the first time they've done this to a piper and it's understandably jarring to have your consciousness ripped away from its physical body.

 

"Gi, you're okay! Just breathe!" Hoseok's panting voice chimes in as the psychologist rushes over to Taehyung's side.

 

"H-hobi?"

 

"Yeah, Gi, it's me. Everything's okay. Just breathe." Hoseok pleads, looking at Taehyung questioningly. Taehyung nods his approval, encouraging him to keep talking as he monitors the current patterns. Good they're becoming less chaotic.

 

"How the fuck do I do that?! I don't breathe you damn shrink!" Hoseok ducks his head, mentally slapping himself before Taehyung nudges him again.

 

"You need to relax him, Hoseok. I need his current patterns to regulate themselves." Hoseok nods, before stepping closer to the screen.

 

"Gi, I know you don't breath but go through the mental motions for me. Can you do that?" Just mentally follow me, okay? One, two, in. Three, four, out." The room is silent except for the soft orders called out by Jimin as they wait. Finally, the currents return to a regular pulsing pattern and The digital voice stops wavering.

 

"Yoongi? It's Taehyung. I'm sorry for the panic but we had to remove you from your body so we could repair it without breaking your mind with the pain you'd be under."

 

"Where am I?"

 

"In the A.I mainframe. The computer. Unfortunately, you will have no physical properties. Those all belong to your physical form. Your A.I has essentially reverted back to the form it was in when we first created your, before you had a body or voice. Hence why you can't see or feel anything and why your voice sounds odd."

 

It's quiet for a moment, but then the voice is back. "When maybe next time let a guy know, huh Victor Frankenstein?" Laughter breaks out, breaking the previous tension and Taehyung feels the tension leave his shoulders.

 

"Only you could be this snarky through a digital voice, Yoongs." Taehyung states fondly before giving his team follow up instructions while his body is repaired. "Do you mind keeping him company Hoseok? I don't want him to be alone if he panics again." Hoseok vigorously nods his head. Taehyung leaves his team to go and check on Jimin. The mechanics are a flurry of hands, half of them working on building a new arm, the others and Jimin working on repairing the damage on the body.

 

Jimin is so focused that it takes a few calls of his name before Taehyung's voice reaches him. "Minnie, you okay?" The pink haired man just shakes his head, eyes watering before Taehyung's arms wrap around him. "He'll be okay. He is okay. And you'll have his body up and running perfectly in no time." Jimin doesn't say anything, just nods against Taehyung's chest. They stay that way until the elevators open again, this time with Jeongguk and Seokjin stumbling out.

 

"I'll be okay, Tae. Go check on Kookie and Jinnie." Taehyung squeezes his friend and lets his go with a kiss to the top of his head before meeting up with the pipers near Yoongi.

 

"Jin! Jeongguk! Are you two alright?!" Taehyung and Hoseok worry over them, pushing the amused androids towards the examination tables. "Where were you?"

 

"We're fine Taehyung, don't worry. We managed to avoid the blast, Thanks to Yoongi." Jeongguk nods his head as he holds his hands out for their team to cut off the damaged flesh. " We were getting debriefed and then met up with Namjoon to go over the next mission." Taehyung lets out a sign of relief and gives Seokjin a hug before the words register and he pulls back with a frown.

 

"The hell? You literally just got back and dad's already sending you away again? What about resting?" Seokjin laughs and ruffles his hair, deepening his frown.

 

"Don't worry about it. It's a small mission in town to check out some underground brothels." The blonde reassures with a bright smile. "Plus, we don't actually need to rest."

 

"Right, cause your leaking nose and ear indicate you definitely did not over use your abilities." Taehyung scoffs and Seokjin lets out a nervous chuckle at being caught. Nodding decisively, Taehyung glares at both remaining android. "You'll both stay and rest until I'm confident your cores have had enough power to recover from the constant use." Seokjin opens his mouth to argue but Taehyung presses on. "Plus, that gives you time to come over for movie night. You skipped out for the last few and I'm pretty sure dad will be happy to see you outside the lab." He finished with a wink, giggling as the android attempts to play off his interest, before shyly nodding. "Good, now sit pretty and be nice while the guys fix you up."

 

"Brat." Seokjin says fondly before gesturing at the waiting technicians to start. Taehyung turns away with a smile, that falters slightly when azure eyes meet his. He slowly makes his way over, tracing his fingers over the tears, mesmerized at how the muscles twitch under his touch.

 

"What? No welcome home?" The cheeky voice snaps his eyes up as they glare at that infuriating smirk. Taehyung hates it. It looks so stupidly good on him and it makes it hard to think.

 

"No." He says petulantly. He waves away those waiting behind him. The tears are minor, he can repair it themselves. "I've got this. Go help Seokjin and Jimin." H waits until they leave and suddenly it's quiet around them, everyone else being productive in other areas, leaving them alone. With a frown he reaches for the cotton pads beside him before dipping the tongs in sealant and lifting it to the toned torso, pushing Jeongguk back until he's leaning back on his hands. "Boys who let themselves get hurt don't get sweet 'welcome homes'." He doesn't look up from his task, probably spending more time than necessary on the task but he can't bring himself to look at the other. Jeongguk notices because next think Taehyung knows, the strong legs are wrapping around his hips, jerking him forward between his legs. Taehyung startles and almost falls face first into Jeongguk, only his hands against the solid chest stopping him.

 

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a boy." Taehyung looks up with a glare, retort on the tip of his tongue but his voice fails him. The glowing rings draw him in until he doesn't even notice Jeongguk is practically supporting all of his weight. Taehyung's body feels hot and cold at the same time, stomach tightening. He nervously licks his lips, watching as those piercing eyes trace the movement. "I'm home, Tae." The words are whispered on a breath, as if he's trying not to break the moment. He wants to reply, tries to will the words 'welcome home, Ggukie' to leave his mouth. His lips part but nothing leaves. The air is thick with tension and even Taehyung can't pretend there's anything platonic in this moment.

 

Platonic friends don't trace wet lips with dark eyes. The tension between friends isn't this thick with anticipation, as if waiting on the precip from which a single breath can push them over. Friends don't make his mouth dry or make his blood rush until the muscles in his stomach are clenching over and over, causing his breathing to accelerate. They're a breath away, Jeongguk supporting them with one hand, the other lightly tracing Taehyung's side over his thin t-shirt. It looks like Jeongguk's waiting for something, stormy eyes searching his. He feels like he's supposed to say something. Right, he remembers now. "Welcome home, Gguk."

 

He shivers slightly, pressing closer only to frown at how the cold seeps through his palms. "It's cold." He whispers.

 

"Let me warm you up then." The irises glow slightly, flashing with energy before warmth prickles through his cold skin. The arm and leg around him tighten, pulling him impossibly closer as Taehyung's body melts into the warmth. He lets out a content sigh and Jeongguk smiles, eyes crinkling gently before turning serious again. They're so close now, lips barely brushing, teasing each other as Taehyung's eyes flutter from those captivating eyes to the plush lips. The strongest urge to close the negligible distance flows through him. He should, god he wants to so bad. The warmth flowing through him makes his mind hazy with sleep and need as his attention focuses on the slightly parted lips. Why shouldn't he? He feels like there's something important stopping him, but what? He doesn't think anything could be more important, feel more important than right now. It's feels right, like he belongs in Jeongguk's arms, like a missing piece of him is finally filled. He doesn't remember ever feeling this way with others before, or ever actually. Others? Right, Chris. He-shit! Chris!

 

The thought of his boyfriend laying in their bed hits Taehyung like a ton of bricks, jolting his body away from Jeongguk. He's vaguely thankful for the other's grip on him as it stops him from tripping over his feet in panic. Taehyung looks at Jeongguk, panicked eyes meeting a confused and curious stare. "Tae?"

 

"S-sorry Jeongguk. I-I have somewhere to be. The staff will finish up with your repairs." Taehyung scrambles out of Jeongguk's grasp, mentally scolding himself as he quickly replaces the materials in his hand.

 

"Tae? What's wrong?" The android grabs his elbow to steady him, lifting a hand to cup his face but Taehyung steps away before the contact can occur.

 

"N-Nothing. I just- I have to go. Make sure you rest, okay?" He avoids meeting Jeongguk's eyes or looking at his face, finally understanding the pull he feels. Hollering out orders to the members on standby, Taehyung grabs his coat and practically sprints to the elevator, jamming the call button as if it'll make it the doors open any faster. He lets out a frantic breath when the doors finally open, eyes wide with panic when he looks up to see Jeongguk heading his way. Muttering curses under his breath, Taehyung stabs the close button before pressing the parkade button. Finally the doors close, but not before Taehyung catches the hurt confusion on the android's face. Taehyung throws himself in the corner, running a frantic hand through his hair before tugging on it painfully. "The fuck are you doing Tae? Get your shit together!" He mutters to himself, aware he's acting a bit crazy, muttering to himself angrily and tugging on his messy hair. His dad's words filter through his ears, and Taehyung shakes his head.

 

Yes, he's attracted to Jeongguk, ridiculously attracted but he loves Chris, damn it! They wouldn't have been together this long if it wasn't love, right? Hoseok's voice pipes up as Taehyung throws himself inside his car. _It's not love it becomes an obligation, Tae._

 

 _You know Hoseok's right, Tae._ Taehyung groans and drops his head to his steering wheel as Jimin's voice joins Hoseok's in his head. _How can it be love when you don't even feel a fraction of what Jeongguk makes you feel?_

 

"That's not true! Chris makes me happy! I'm happy, we're happy!" The voices in his head scoff and Taehyung wants to scream. But then his father's words filter in. _Sometimes love isn't enough Taehyung. Especially if it's more one-sided._

 

"We're not-it's not one sided!" Taehyung voices out in the quiet car. It's not, right? Sudden unwanted doubts fill his mind. Whispers of maybes and not quite's floating behind previously cherished moments. All the times they fought over nothing, the lack of trust and security. Are they right? Is his love no longer enough? His chest hurts at the thought. Their intimacy has also been dwindling but that contradicts the last few days. _Does it really though?_ Doubt replies. What if Chris doesn't find him attractive anymore? Could that be it? No, he's not shallow. Taehyung knows his thoughts are headed into a stupid spiral but he can't stop it. A quick glance down draws his attention to his soft stomach. It's not pudgy but it's not hard and toned like Chris's. _Or Jeongguk's._

 

"Shut up, brain." He whines as thoughts of Jeongguk come forth unbidden, feeling his breath catch as he remembers the smooth slide of corded muscles on a chiseled chest leading to the prominent v of enticing hipbones. He bites his lips hard at the sudden tingling in his teeth, urging him to run his teeth along the dip, staring into dark sapphire glowing rings. An uncontrollable rush of heat blooms in his lower stomach causing his next breath to leave as a moan. "Stop it Tae…" He shakes his head, focusing on the pleasurable activities from the wee hours this morning, letting Chris's deep moans fill his head. The tension eases and he throws his head back, squirming in his seat to make room in his jeans. _See? The lust and passion is definitely still there!_ He almost rolls his eyes at the fact he's mentally arguing with himself and that his body went from panicking to horny in 0 to 100. But then he's distracted by the building itch as he remembers the faint scent of roses as the clench around his member tightens and muscular arms grip his pillow, blonde strands spread over the dark fabric.

 

Suddenly the blonde strands turn black, blending in with the midnight sheets. Deep moans turn breathy and light in his ears, the body under his growing less bulky and more lean as it undulates under his. He spreads his legs as far as possible in the driver's seat, hips rocking against the phantom sensations and suddenly the hot clench around his erection is gone. Replaced with images of him dropping his hips repeated on the body under him, grinding and moaning as blue eyes

hold his gaze instead of green eyes . No, he's not supposed to be thinking about Jeongguk like that! _Why not?_ The traitorous voice questions _. Just think of how good he'd make you feel. He'd fuck you so well. Much better than a boyfriend who can't even keep up with you._ He can't stop squirming in the driver's seat, fingers twitching on the steering wheel to open his pants and relieve some of the pressure against his groin. No, that, that doesn't matter. I want Chris, I love him. _But you want Jeongguk too and you know he wants you, has feelings for you._ He parts his lips, letting out soft pants as he shakes his head, curling his body in on itself as he forces his hips still. Frustration and self-loathing replaces the building arousal and he feels his eyes prickle with tears. He can't do this, doesn't want to but the doubts won't leave, screaming in his ears. Suddenly he feels drained, the lack of sleep and emotional roller coaster taking its toll.

 

He wants to say that the attraction to Jeongguk to new but even he can't deny their magnetism. It's been present since the day Jeongguk was born. "I can't do this right now." He sighs, knocking his head against the steering wheel one last time before putting the key in the ignition. He brings the top down, gunning it and letting the cool breeze calm his chaotic mind, wishing the heavy pit in his stomach would ease as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GGGGGGGUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSS! Jeongguk's cover of 'We Don't Talk Anymore' killed me!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's sooooooo good! Am I right?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! In apology I've written an extra 2k words for you! Hope you enjoy this! Remember to let know what you think and comment! Happy readings!

"Do you believe in love?" The question is asked with a carefully empty voice, clear but quiet in the psychologist's large office. Hoseok looks up from where he's writing on his note pad, glasses sitting on the edge of his nose, the sight pulling a smile from Seokjin before the android resumes watching the trees sway outside the window.

 

It's a miserable day. The wind is blowing hard, whipping everything and anything with the force of its gale as if attempting to outrun the rain. It's wet outside, very wet, the streets completely flooded and void of life as all living creatures take shelter where they may. Large, heavy drops fall from pregnant clouds, the entire sky dark and grey. Almost ominous and foreboding. The thick musk of earth reaches Seokjin's sensitive nose even through the thick glass, the lightning spotlighting the deserted streets, the peace only shattered by the storm.

 

Seokjin absolutely hates it. Hates the rain for making him wince as it pounds against the window similar to bullets from an automatic weapon. Each shot echoes in his mind until it melds in with the slight headache forming from incessant sounds. He hates the way people and androids are forced to flee, how easily the storm takes control of its victimized city. How the thunder roars, demanding submission or how the lightning cackles in glee at the wet mess of its masters. It's a dreary outcome foolishly romanticized by humans, in his opinion. However, he keeps his displeasure at the weather to himself in order to avoid extending their already long session.

 

"Do you?" Hoseok's voice breaks him out of his displeasure long enough to look at the psychologist. As always, the man is the picture of patience, hands clasped together on the notepad with the pen resting beside it, eyes focused on the android, giving him his full and complete attention regardless of his previous task.

 

"I'm not sure." Seokjin shrugs, lifting one hand to follow the racing trail of water down the cold pane with a finger. He can feel Hoseok watching him but ignores him in favour of increasing the temperature of his finger to see if it'll affect the rain, if the rain cares about the warm it's shielded from.

 

When the silence stretches out Hoseok sighs, surrendering in defeat with an amused smile. "I do." The psychologist doesn't elaborate, playing the game. He doesn't know when the game started, only that it was in the early days after his physical awakening. Back when he was new and shiny, memory bursting with the sudden information about the world and everything in and outside it. Back when he felt his knowledge made him superior to the so much fuller humans surrounding him. He was filled with an odd sense of entitlement, letting the fact that he was the first of his kind go to his head, seeing himself above the human equivalence of gold fishes controlling the planet.

 

It started out as an action out of spite. Seokjin was ordered to meet the young psychologist constantly, he didn't like it. Felt it was a waste of his oh so valuable time. He had so much knowledge! He was the smartest thing in any room probably the entire world. So he stayed quiet, only saying the minimal to escape the mundane sessions. It had taken getting to know Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin, and Namjoon personally for his thinking to change. To realize he was only as smart as his creators wanted him to be. It was a humbling moment but every now and then, the two will continue to play. Trading minimal information back and forth, extending the silence until one of them finally breaks. It's childish but Seokjin can't help the happy burst of pleasure from Hoseok's surrender.

 

Removing his hand from the window pane, the android brings it to his chest, slightly off center, laying his palm flat to feel the hum of his core. Eyes closed, he strains his ears, focuses every sense on the sound, prodding deeper to hear more before picking out what he's listening for. On the other side of the room. It makes him feel empty. "Do I have a heart?" He asks, opening his eyes.

 

"No." The word is spoken softly, kindly but firmly. The entire syllable professional but open, caring but distant, between a client and his patient. The answer leaves him cold although he doesn't understand why. He raises his core temperature, keeping his glowing eyes trained on Hoseok's, watching for any reaction on his otherwise empty face as he chases the chill he has no business feeling. But as always, the human is as blank as he is, the face an almost perfect mask. Except for his eyes. There’s no way to empty them of the genuine curiosity lingering. It’s interesting enough for Seokjin to concede their game.

 

“Do you think we can love?” A curious amusement flashes in the warm eyes but then it’s gone in a flash.

 

“AI’s in general or the pipers?”

 

“Us? Jeonggukie, Yoongi?” Seokjin says, returning his gaze to the outside. “Me?” He whispers just as a sudden gust has the rain battering the window, as if you mock the very words leaving his lips.

 

Hoseok hums but remains silent, gaze sharpening as he analyzes everything about his side profile, but Seokjin stays the same, body and voice remaining impassive, only betrayed by his words. “No. I don’t think any AI can truly love.” Seokjin stares at the psychologist side eyed, eyes glowing once again to hold the returning chill at bay. Hoseok’s voice remains light and kind but his eyes say they pity him. Them. It’s foreign to him, to be on the receiving end of the irritating emotion for the first time. He doesn’t think he likes it. “You can have all the data and lines of code informing you about the emotion, its origins and presence. You know everything the entire human race has learned and collected from the dawn of time, from its molecular composition to the vile and beautiful actions committed in the name of love. You have enough information to simulate the correct responses towards actions performed towards you.”

 

The chill recedes the tiniest bit. “But personally, love is not an algorithm. It is not something that can be felt by the mind purely.” AI’s and all androids can feel a lot of emotions but I don’t think they can truly comprehend the feelings of love with programs alone.” Seokjin decides he really hates that look as the chill returns in full force. Not even manipulating his system helps him now. The emptiness is back and suddenly his chest feels tight. It’s as if an elephant is sitting on it, crushing the steel until the sudden feeling of _loss_.

 

“But,” Seokjin holds his breath, a useless action since he doesn’t need to breathe. “I think you pipers are different.” Hoseok holds his gaze. “You guys are not human and therefore, are not restricted or aligned to emotions the way we are. I think you are able to love in a way that’s entirely unique to you. And, while love it a human emotion, those feelings are similar but not. They’re unique and different, just as the pipers, and just as the pipers, the feel is just as real and tangible as your class is.”

 

For the first time the entire session, Hoseok breaks his mask, looking years younger as a smile spreads, wide enough for Seokjin to count his teeth. He’s beautiful, the android thinks, returning the gesture with one of his own. The blonde relishes in the way the bright man in front of him banishes the unpleasant feelings, warming him so much and so quickly Seokjin makes a conscious effort to lower his body temperature before he melts into the couch.

 

“I see.” That’s all Seokjin says before turning his attention back to the outside world, the storm seeming a bit less dreary than before.

 

“Is this about Namjoon?” Seokjin shift to face him when Hoseok moves to sit next to him, a cup of his favorite tea in hand signalling the end of their session, and hence their professionalism.

 

“Yes and no.” Taking the tea gratefully, he takes a moment to take in the fruity scent, his senses flooding with the delicious smell of raspberries and herbs. The first sip is perfect, relaxing muscles he’s unaware were tense. “I enjoy Namjoon’s company immensely, especially with Taehyung there. The feeling are mutual I’m sure but I don’t know if I feel as deeply as Namjoon does.”

 

Hoseok nods his head and Seokjin’s grateful the man doesn’t deny his statement right away. “Well, some of the time the depth of feelings aren’t always equal. Sometimes, one half feels more strongly or falls faster than the other. And that’s okay. As long as you’re sure in _your_ emotions and know what you want, then just give it more time. Eventually, you’ll both reach a happy equilibrium.”

 

“Like Taehyung and Chris?” At that Hoseok laughs but there’s no amusement behind it. It’s bitter. He doesn’t like his sunshine to be bitter.

 

“Well no. Not like those two. That’s a situation where Taehyung fell too fast and too hard. I believe Taehyung loves the guy but unfortunately, sometimes love isn’t enough anymore. Sometimes, people just aren’t meant to be.”

 

“Like Jeongguk.” It’s not a question but they both can’t help but be bothered.

 

“Jinnie, you know-”

 

“Jeongguk’s loves the kid, Hobi.” Seokjin interrupts, feeling a sudden rise in irritation. “And you know Taehyung reciprocates.”

 

“Jin, it’s not the same and you know it. That’s not how society works. I’m rooting for them, trust me. It’d be a freaking blessing to be rid of all that sexual tension. But that’s all it can be. That’s not how society works right now, especially with his position as a piper.”

 

“What about Namjoon and I? Don’t our feelings count for anything? What about Yoongi?” Would you give him or Jimin up?”

 

“Jimin’s a human and Yoongi-”

 

“ _Would you?_ ” Seokjin presses, certain his eyes are burning as he fights to control his gravitational field, feeling like swallowing everything around him.

 

It’s silent, unpleasant and heavy with resignation when Hoseok parts his lips and whispers “No.” All of a sudden, the heaviness in the room fades. Seokjin feels bad for pushing but the rules are stupid. Still, Hoseok is upset because of him now, another thing he doesn’t like. Switching his cup to one hand, Seokjin wraps his arm around Hoseok, gently guiding his head until it’s resting in the crook of his neck.

 

“It’s not fair, Jinnie.” The salty smell of Hoseok’s tears alters him of Hoseok’s tears before his soft sniffling does. All Seokjin can do is silently agree, rubbing his arm soothingly before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

It takes a couple minutes but soon Hoseok’s tears stop but he doesn’t remove his face and Seokjin lets him. “Where’s Jeongguk anyway?”

 

“Where do you think?” Seokjin scoffs but can’t stop the fond smile gracing his lips. “Sulking in his room and drawing. The same whenever Taehyung ignores him.”

 

“Cutie.” Hoseok mumbles. Seokjin hums in agreement and lets him pull away with a smile. And just like that, the darkness plaguing their minds fade as they silently watch the storm leaning against one another.

 

 

 

 

The rain falls harder as the clouds encompass the entire sky, spreading darkness, followed by the thunder and lightning twins. Taehyung stands by the balcony, toes stopping right at the edge of the frame, doors open wide allowing him to be in the storm while keep his body inside the penthouse. He takes a deep breath, letting the enticing scent of fresh dirt and clean air flow through him, holding it hostage deep in his lungs until the overhead clap of thunder commands him to release.

 

The storm is right above him, lightning crackling blindingly right before his eyes as the wind runs her hands through his recently dyed hair, rustling the dark brown strands as she brings the cold wetness with her. It's refreshing, he thinks. The way he can focus on the things plaguing him one last time before letting it be swallowed up in the raging storm. It's almost like a cleanse, the wet clinging to his skin soothing the panic stabbing him until he's blissfully empty of anything other than the storm and acceptance.

 

Acceptance of his feelings, of the twin emotion in his prized android. It's been a week, since the night Taehyung sped away, driving as fast as possible from the unfaithfully enticing thoughts, feeling the heavy burden of locking his secrets up, cramming the tiny chest until it's practically bursting at the seams before locking it tight with pads and chains. With his acceptance of his attraction to Jeongguk, Taehyung hides the chest in the deepest and darkest recesses of his heart, out of sight and out of mind.

 

This week has been difficult to say the least. After running away confused and angry, Taehyung called into work the next day, opting to stay and wallow in bed all day. Thankfully it was a Friday so he doesn't feel too bad about taking a sick day, making sure to text Jimin and Hoseok so they don't stop by and interrupt his crisis. Chris had asked if he needed anything before he left for work, surprised since Taehyung never takes a sick day but Taehyung just sent him off with a kiss and smile. He remembers feeling heavy and irrationally upset that Chris didn't even bat an eye at his fake ass smile, instead kissed his cheek before leaving Taehyung standing in the entry way.

 

By the evening, Taehyung was a bigger mess. The entire day had exhausted him-actually the entire weekend. Majority of the three days was spent unsuccessfully trying to block the voices in his head, the ones coaxing the tiny embers at the bottom of his heart, fanning and cooing until flames started to grow before Taehyung drenched them in water. And yet the voices never stopped, endlessly comparing the blonde to the raven haired. It was absolutely wretched, but more so when Chris started catching on to his grumpy mood, cuddling up to him and indulging him with many kisses. And later that night, Taehyung resolutely kept his focus on the lover in his bed, loving him gently and slowly, spoiling and pampering him for hours. Until the blonde passed out, sated and exhausted.

 

But even all that wasn't enough. All the intimacy did was suffocate him in guilt and self-loathing. Deciding enough is enough, Taehyung sent an email to his father, letting him know he was taking a week-long vacation. Namjoon called, tone worried but Taehyung insisted everything was alright until they hung up. The week was wonderful. Taehyung spoiled Chris by taking him to fancy dinners, out shopping, to movie dates, even to the club where for once they didn't fight over jealousy. The entire week was jam packed with so much Chris and quality time that Taehyung barely had time to think about Jeongguk until the dark hours of the night after Chris fell asleep. Every time Taehyung looked at his phone, his inbox was filled with messages from Jeongguk. He felt bad about ignoring the android but still, after avoiding the sixth call in an hour, he resorted to turning off his phone. But even that was okay. Taehyung was no stranger to crushes. He could control himself and if he doted on his lover more than usual, that's okay too.

 

However, even Taehyung could tell that by the end of the week, Chris was getting a bit annoyed. He started staying out later, working more, sentences more clipped than anything and Taehyung got it. He knows he's probably suffocating him under all the attention but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

 

Another gust of fresh air brings him back to the present, the peace only distracted by the incoming news announcement. With a frown, Taehyung steps back into the warm embrace of his living room, turning up the volume.

 

".. _Found dead at the scene… multiple wounds and heavy internal bleeding…"_

 

Taehyung watches in shock as the images on the scene show two of his board members, both class SS.

 

"… _Police have considered the case closed. Cause of death was determined to be loss of control of the vehicle during manual control._ "

 

"That's weird." Taehyung mutters, feeling a sudden pit in his stomach as they show the wreckage. The car is totally smashed and destroyed, the front bent and folded over on itself. There's no way anyone could survive that. But it's odd. Taehyung didn't know they knew how to drive, with the SS class thinking it's beneath them, often letting the AI's take care of it especially so things like this didn't happen to the important. Shaking the thought away, Taehyung is quick to call his father, making sure everything is alright. While he may not be close to the two, he knows his father is.

 

"Do you want me to come over?" Taehyung asks.

 

"No, that's okay Tae, You're on vacation. Thank you." Taehyung can hear the shakiness in his voice and it hurts. He hates it when his father is upset, when something causes his favorite dimples to disappear.

 

"Seriously, Daddy. I don't mind. I'd be more than happy to!" He insists, smile at the soft chuckle he always receives when he calls his father daddy like a child.

 

"I'll be alright, Taebear. Seokjin's with me. I'll be alright." Taehyung can’t help but giggle at the sudden shyness lacing his voice, happy his father doesn't have to be alone at a time like this.

 

"If you insist. But I'll be back at work tomorrow so let's go out for lunch, just the two of us?"

 

"Perfect. See you tomorrow son." Taehyung hangs up, feeling a bit better but still unnerved by the situation. It's rare that people die from anything other than old age, maybe an experiment gone wrong or by mishandling a machine if you're a worker. But SS class citizens never die outside of old age. For as long as Taehyung can remember, it's never happened. It's an odd situation for sure but at least it was solved quickly.

 

Feeling a chill from the storm, Taehyung regretfully closes the balcony doors before heading to the kitchen to make lunch. It's only 1pm and unfortunately Chris went into work, even though it's a Sunday. But Taehyung knows how hard the man works so he doesn't dwell on it much. He putters around the kitchen, settling on some soup and sandwiches when he notices some letters stacked between the toaster and wall.

 

"That's an odd location for you." Figuring Chris placed them there in his hurry, Taehyung pulls them out, sorting through them as he eats. There are lots of bills that he quickly glances over until one catches his eye. It's a letter from his bank. Normally he wouldn't think to look at it but then he sees that it's addressed to Chris instead of him. Which is definitely weird. The SS and A classes have their own unique bank that only they can use. The other classes, with the exception of D class, use the general bank downtown. So, with Chris being a B class citizen there's no reason his bank should be in contact with him.

 

Lunch forgotten, Taehyung quickly opens the letter, the knot in his stomach growing with each word.

 

_Dear Lord Taehyung Kim and spouse Mr. Chris Riley,_

 

_We are pleased to inform you, Lord Taehyung, that your spouse has been added your accounts and has been sent his client cards, providing him access to the following accounts, as per your request. Also, as per your request, all bank statements will be addresses to Mr. Riley as well. We wish you a wonderful life ahead of you both and thank you again for your loyalty. Please let us know if we can do anything else._

 

 

Taehyung's eyes widen in disbelief as he reads over the attached papers. Statements from the last couple months to the current activity in his account, eyes almost popping out of his head at the total charges.

 

"What the hell?" He says in total disbelief. He's so confused. He never authorized this and yet, here's the original letter with his stamp on it. Not to mention the 30 thousand dollars' worth of charges to his cards that haven't left his wallet in months except for paying for lunch and their dates over the past week. He takes another look at the statements, recognizing the name of the payee. It's charged to many of his father's hotels and subsequent restaurants.

 

Thinking someone has stolen his identity, Taehyung immediately calls the hotel management center, heart racing and palms so sweaty he can barely hold the phone. 30 thousand isn't a lot for some like Taehyung. It's all pocket change to him but still. He's never been the kind of guy to spend so much money unless it's for a good reason, and never at his father's hotels. He usually stays for free.

 

"Good afternoon, how may I direct your call?" An automated voice calls out.

 

"Hello. This is Taehyung Kim, Class A identification 19848946579. May I please speak to the chain director?" He waits impatiently for the AI on the phone to scan his voice print and citizen ID, nervously chewing his lip and tapping his fingers against the counter, lunch cold and forgotten.

 

After another minute, he hears a click before a familiar voice drifts through the speakers. "Hello Tae, long time no talk." The cheerful voice on the phone greets and Taehyung feels the tight coil loosen at bit at the friendly sound.

 

"Hey Baek, I have a favor. Well more of a problem. Is this a bad time?"

 

"Nah, it's cool. I've always got time for you." Taehyung can't help the giggle that escapes, missing the older man. Baekhyun is a close friend of the family, picked by his father to help him run the entire hotel chain in the west from their hub center. Taehyung has known him since he was in diapers and with the current stress running through him, he's happy to hear a familiar voice.

 

"I've noticed a lot of charges from the hotels to my account. Could you clarify them for me please?"

 

"That's weird. We never charge you. Give me a second." Taehyung waits nervously, playing with some imperfection in the granite counters. "Found it! So yeah because you physically did not stay with us but your spouse did, we charged you 30% of the normal costs. Huh, I didn't know you got married! And I thought we were closer than that." Taehyung can hear the upset in his voice at missing out on such an important event.

 

"It's a misunderstanding, Baek! I'm not married. I think there's been a mix up or someone got a hold of my account information somehow."

 

"Shit, that sucks kiddo. Call your bank and have them send me a requisition and we'll send the money back." Taehyung sighs in relief, voicing his appreciation before calling the bank.

 

After what seems like hours but is realistically more like 30 minutes, Taehyung finally hangs up, satisfied but exhausted. He cancelled all his cards- the new ones set to be picked up in person later in the afternoon, and retracted any outside authorizations until only he is able to change anything. He also requested for a new ID to be assigned to him, asking the bank to make the old one invalid. He also changes the security measures to include his voice, stamp, and ID before any changes or authorizations can be made to his accounts. He also makes sure to clarify that he does not have a spouse and that everything should remain in his name alone, any additional inquiries shut down and denied. The bank promises to take care of everything else to have the money in his account replaced by the end of the day, Monday.

 

Taehyung thinks about call his father but remembering the accident he chooses not to. Happy that everything's been taken care of Taehyung destroys his other cards and goes to his scanner in the home office, placing his old ID face down for the new information to be replaced with the old one and for the AI to take a picture of him, printing it on the new card. Happy with the picture, Taehyung replaces the card in his wallet before taking a long bath, letting the how water wash away all stress and worry from today and the previous week.

 

He finally emerges from the tub after the water turns cold, unplugging the tub and watching the pink glitter from the bath bomb swirl prettily down the drain. He dresses in his favorite sweatshirt, the soft black fabric feeling wonderful against his fresh skin over a pair of ripped blue jeans paired. Satisfied, he goes and makes himself a cup of tea, hissing when the hot water spills onto his hand. He turns wide eyed towards the entrance, startling when the door slams loudly.

 

"Fuck!" Chris's voice echoes down the hallway and Taehyung winces at the sudden sound, slowly making his way to the entryway. Leaning against the wall, Taehyung carefully sips his tea, wincing at the heat as he watches his boyfriend storm angrily towards him.

 

"Welcome home baby." Taehyung says, smiling softly, reaching out to pull the angry man into a hug. "Bad day at the office?"

 

Chris groans into his neck, making him giggle at the ticklish feeling. "You have no idea."

 

"What happened?" Taehyung asks, carefully placing his tea down before wrapping both arms around the shorter man.

 

"I think my bank fucked up."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah, my cards stopped working. It was so embarrassing! We we're at a lunch meeting and I looked like an idiot!" Taehyung winces, knowing Chris must be pretty upset over that. Especially since his lunch meetings often involve the A class and his superiors.

 

"Well did it work out?"

 

"Yeah it did. I used a different card but Tae! It was so bad! I thought I was going to die of humiliation!" Chris pouts. Taehyung chuckles at his dramatic boyfriend, smiling widely at the pouty glare he receives in return.

 

"You're not scary at all." He mocks, quickly pressing a sweet kiss to his lips and hugging him tighter when his nose flares, like it does just before he's about to start ranting. Cute.

 

"Whatever. Let's go out for supper tonight."

 

Taehyung starts to say yes but then remembers he didn't pick up his new cards yet. "We can't tonight but we can go tomorrow. I have to return to work but We can go to that fusion place you like?"

 

"Why can't we go tonight?" Chris pouts, pulling back to press sweet little pecks to his lips between each word.

 

"I had some issues with my cards so I cancelled everything." Chris freezes in Taehyung's arms but he continues. "The bank was under the impression that we were married. Isn't that funny?"

 

"Why'd you cancel them?" Chris pulls away, frowning. Taehyung shrugs in confusion but picks up his tea, wincing when he burns his tongue again.

 

"They sent a letter saying you were authorized to change and use my accounts. You have no idea how many ridiculous charges were on the account, especially from the KRJ hotels."

 

"What do you mean?" Chris asks confused.

 

"I never pay to stay or eat there since my family owns the chain, a perk of being Namjoon's son I guess. Anyone related to us-spouses, family, etc., still have to pay unless dad and I are staying with them physically. So I just cut the card and changed all the security measures to make sure it doesn't happen again."

 

"Wait, is that why my cards didn't work?!" Chris all but shouts, startling Taehyung into burning his tongue, again. Taehyung watches wide eyed as the blonde runs a frustrated hand through his hair, glaring at Taehyung. "That's the reason I looked like an idiot?"

 

"What? Wait…did you call and arrange that? Is that why the letter was addressed to you and not me?" Taehyung is so confused. It makes no sense. What reason could he have for that. He can't want to actually get married, does he? Every time Taehyung has brought it up, Chris has shot him down, saying he didn't believe in it and that it was a waste of time and that they didn't need a piece of paper.

 

"Why did you open my mail?" Chris counters back, voice rising in anger.  

"It was from my bank. I thought they made a mistake." Taehyung spits back, upset at the situation. "Why would you do that? I read the letter and I know for a fact I didn't write it. I never would have done that."

 

"Does it matter? It's not like you don't give me your card to spend on shit anyway. It made sense for us to join our accounts." Chris shrugs.

 

"That's not joining our accounts. You practically committed fraud! On me!"

 

"Oh please. How is that any different from before?"

 

"Because I'm with you when you use my card and for the overly expensive ones they call me for my authorization! You pretty much told them to make sure I don't find out what's happening to my money!"

 

"It's not like it's actually yours." The blonde mocks, lifting a hand to study his nails instead of looking at him.

 

"W-what?" Taehyung stutters, feeling like he's been slapped. 

 

Chris scoffs, crossing him arms the way he does when he's feeling smug. "It's your daddy's money. Not yours."

 

Taehyung has to clench his hands, anger and betrayal constricting his chest. "Are you actually fucking kidding me? That's what you're jealous of! That money is in a trust fund still under my father's name, not in my account. Everything thing under my name I've earned myself Chris."

 

"You're telling me, that all that money sitting there is just since you started working fulltime?" Chris asks, eyes wide with disbelief, anger forgotten for a moment.  

 

"Yes! I worked hard for everything I've earned!" Taehyung grits out. "I cannot believe you betrayed my trust like that because you're jealous over money!"

 

"Then it shouldn't be an issue if I spend it. It's not like you're going to use it." Taehyung is completely bewildered. It's unbelievable! He doesn't even sound remorseful or embarrassed that he stole from Taehyung. In-fucking-believable! 

 

"That's not the point! You know I don't mind buying you things! But this is ridiculous! You have a very well-paying job! There's no way you wouldn't be able to afford eating at the restaurants there, especially since you can write them off as a work expense!" Taehyung yells, finally at his tipping point. "And what do you mean. Why are you spending them at hotels? Why are they charging you that much? It's too much for a simple lunch or conference room booking. Unless… you're spending the night there? But we haven't- why would you-" Taehyung cuts himself off, hurt and suspicion coursing through his thoughts. All the late nights claiming long meetings extending until the wee hours of the morning, the sudden weekend trips.

 

"Are-are you cheating on me?" He can barely get the words out, money and fraud forgotten in lieu of the new thoughts plaguing him.

 

"Don't be stupid. Anyway, if the money thing is that big of an issue then fine. I don't actually need it anyway." Chris goes to move past him but Taehyung's hand snaps out, gently gripping his forearm to stop him. He stares into the beautiful green orbs, the ones he dreamt of waking to every morning for the rest of their lives, the ones he's trusted with everything. His heart, body, everything. The ones he can stare into for hours, once providing feelings of love and comfort.

 

But now he can't see anything recognizable. He didn't deny but Taehyung doesn't have any proof. Still, thoughts of his overactive imagination do nothing to ease the hurt. He physically lets go of Chris, forcing his fingers to straighten out before clutching his chest. A sharp pain stabs his chest, stealing his breath at the betrayal. He's gasping, pathetic whimpers leaving his mouth as he slumps against the wall, unable to support his weight under the crippling sense of pain and loss.

 

Black spots dance in his vision, diming his view as he struggles from breath. Vaguely, Taehyung realizes he's having a panic attack but he's unable to stop it. Can only hold on for the ride while it batters and tears him apart from the inside.

 

"Breathe baby, come on! Don't pass out on me! Breathe with me come one!" Panicked green fills his vision but the vibrant color is so dim. His head hurts so much now. All he wants to do is close his eyes and sleep. His eyes close but a sudden jolt wakes him up again. "No, don't fall asleep, just keep breathing. Please baby!" Nodding at the pleading voice, Taehyung forces himself to inhale and exhale deeply, maintaining the pattern until the elephant on his chest eases a bit.

 

"A-are you?" Taehyung doesn't even have the energy to sound angry or accusing. He just stares pitifully, searching Chris's face before his vision is obstructed. Chris holds him tightly to his chest, talking quickly into his hair.

 

"I'm so sorry baby! No of course not! How could you think that! I wasn't thinking! It's okay, you're right. It was wrong of me to assume that and to take advantage of you like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know why. I've just been under a lot of stress. They really are late night meetings so sometimes I just rent a room for a nap before coming home. I promise." Chris apologizes again and again. Taehyung just closes his eyes and slumps in his boyfriend's hold, letting the tears roll. He doesn't say anything, can't say anything.

 

"We-we're okay, right Tae?" Chris sounds shaky but Taehyung is so exhausted, much too drained to care about how he has probably hurt by his accusations. Instead he just nods into his chest, taking in the scent of roses as the muscular body relaxes in relief. "Come on. Today has been pretty stressful for you. Why do we take a bath, hmm? We can use your favorite bath bomb. The one with all the glitter?"

 

Taehyung doesn't say anything. Doesn't say he's already done that. He allows himself to be led to the bathroom and undressed, barely registering the kisses pressed to his skin. He wants to move away from those lips. He wants to move into them but he doesn't. He feels hollow, like a husk tossed aside. But with every loving gesture and word, the emptiness is slowly filled. He believes him. Believes Chris wouldn't do that to him. Not after all these years. And yet as Christ settles behind him and washes his hair, a loud part of his brain protests.

 

Each scenario and situation over the last couple months is brought forth and analyzed. Each phone call and text, each meeting with Chris's fellow teammates and co-workers. Loving words linger on his wet skin as wet lips follow and mark his skin in a claim but Taehyung closes his eyes, barely feeling it as his face remains empty. Each caress eases the shooting pain in his heart but causes him brain to revolt. Taehyung closes his eyes, shutting out everything into the welcoming darkness with one last bitter thought. _I don't believe you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! If you haven't already, check out my other stuff! :) Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suppose to have more plot to further the story but decided Taehyung needing some love is more important. >.< Hope you enjoy this longer chapter for easter weekend! Have a safe and wonderful weekend with your families!
> 
> Happy readings

The week back from Taehyung's vacation is the worst one yet. Worse than realizing there's something between him and Jeongguk. Worse than the shame of almost getting off to thoughts of the black haired droid. He lacks the motivation to work, making each day drag on. The ticking of the clock in his office is loud, ringing through the silence as if mocking him for being so useless and getting himself in this situation, driving him crazy until he finally just leaves to cool off. He's taken more walks than done any work but he can't bring himself to care. The best part of his day-having lunch with his friends ceases, Taehyung declining every invite to be around them. He doesn't attend to the pipers either and that he feels bad about, making him feel even more upset and useless. It's his goddamn job to handle their upgrades but instead he leaves very specific orders for his team, trusting them to take care of everything.

 

He can't be around the other, not when his relationship is spiraling so fast it leaves him reeling. He's too weak. He knows the second he steps into the lab, Jeongguk will sense his distress and wrap him in his arms. He's warm his core once Taehyung starts to shiver and coo words of comfort and bad jokes until the human lets out a wet giggle. Those pretty fingers will wipe away his tears and run through his hair soothingly until he falls asleep, tired from his tears and broken heart. Maybe even place a soft kiss to his hair once he's asleep. He knows that Jeongguk can make him forget, can make him feel again because that's the problem, isn't it.

 

He got his heart broken by the love of his life, the man he thought he could trust with everything, gave his everything to. And now he doesn't feel anything. The normal need to return every smile directed his way is gone. The mischievous sparkle that appears in his eyes when he teases and flirts with the cafeteria vendors or jokes around with his friends is dull, leaving his eyes lifeless. He can't even bring himself to smile when he walks past his father's office and sees the blush on his face when Seokjin leans in too close for comfort. He doesn't find enjoyment in watching Hoseok, Jimin and Yoongi dance around each other. His favorite food tastes like ash in his mouth and even drinking coffee doesn't chase away the lingering exhaustion laying heavy on his bones.

 

He's a shell. Every now and then, thoughts of Chris will rise a spark of anger in his chest and he'll _feel_ something but it never lasts. As soon as it comes, it disappears, leaving him feeling hollow with self-pity and resentment. Because it always boils down to him, doesn't it. He's the one who wasn't good enough as usual. _He_ wasn't the perfect boyfriend he was supposed to be, leading Chris to avoid him. He's too overbearing and needy, constantly requiring confirmation of their feelings through words and touch, which most wouldn't like. _He's_ the one who obviously didn't provide enough that the elder felt the need to go behind his back. Maybe he should have just gone along with it. Chris is right. It's not like he ever uses the money but, isn't it the principle of things?

 

He's still not sure what to think about his accusations. His heart is screaming at him to shut up and go back to the way things were before but his brain remains steadfast. Taehyung doesn't know if he's been cheating on him or not and the look on Chris's face at the accusations cuts deeply. It wasn't easy to say, his heart shattering into a million pieces and ripping him apart from the inside but the baffled and hurt expression on his face was so much worse. He wants to take the words back, replace them with loving praises into his skin but he doubts he'll be any better at that. _God, Taehyung. Why can't you do anything right?_

 

Tears prickle his eyes and he's honestly surprised he has any left to give. His skin feels tight over his bones, his body aches, and he knows he looks a mess. His previously well-fitted clothes hang off his frame like expensive rags over dull skin and greasy hair. The bags under his eyes are almost purple with the lack of sleep. Each time he closes his eyes, warring images of Jeongguk and Chris plague him, taunting him. Every previous happy memory replays in his dreams, only now they're nightmares that have him jolting out of bed with a scream lodged in his throat.

 

He doesn't look into mirrors, knowing what he'll see. He knows he's lost an unhealthy amount of weight. The bones in his wrist and fingers more prominent, his ribs protrude under his skin. He doesn't look, but he can feel it. He doesn't feel sexy anymore, often choosing to cover every inch of his skin because what if Chris is embarrassed by him. Is that why he did this? He doesn't talk, even when he gets home. He watches from his perch on the couch as Chris filters around the penthouse, cooking his favorite foods he won't eat, putting on this favorite movies he stares at blankly.

 

Chris is trying, Taehyung knows that. The blonde comes home immediately after work, more often than not taking on work call at home in Taehyung's private office instead of going out. He calls every few hours while they're both at work. Taehyung answers every time but never says anything. The previous silence between them used to be comforting and content. Now it's just awkward and unpleasantly tense. He's apologizes god knows how many times, for the money, for worrying the elder. Praises he has always craved flow like a river from his lips as he pampers the brunette with affection previously missing. Taehyung has more random things than ever, designer clothes and jewelry, comics and movies, silly coffee mugs that he adores as gifts.

 

And Taehyung's trying, he really is. Trying to feel anything but the sadness cloaking him but the betrayal is like a shock to his system, turning the air in his lungs to ice shards, cutting him up and leaving him bleeding on the floor. The most frustrating part is that he doesn't know if he's more hurt because Chris stole from him or because he's not convinced by Chris's denial about the cheating. Things just don't add up but he's too tired to be suspicious. Instead he remains as a doll, letting Chris love him how he's been yearning for yet unable to feel the comforting warmth from before. He's numb but for now, that's okay. It's okay if he doesn't feel anything because then he can't feel the disappointment at being a shitty boyfriend and friend. Because he still has Chris. For all his faults, his love stays with him and for now, that's enough. It has to be.

 

 

 

 

Everything comes crashing down a few days later. It's another normal day, but not really. Taehyung's normal has become desolate and grey, dull and lifeless but today isn't the same. For the first time in a while he wakes up feeling lighter. His head isn't pounding and buzzing from the lack of food or sleep. Taking a few minutes to wake up, he looks at his clock, noting he's woken up a few minutes before his alarm and for once, he doesn't feel the need to go back under the covers and let the darkness swallow him. His blinds are closed but he can still see that the sun is shining, it's golden rays attempting to penetrate the gloomy atmosphere. And Taehyung wants to let it, he thinks. The thought of opening the window to hear the birds sing and feel the breeze on his face pulls a small smile from his lips. A barely there muscle twitch, something that used to be as automatic as breathing, feels so foreign on his face. He doesn't like it. It doesn't feel right.

 

Taking a deep breath, Taehyung stretches his limbs, letting out a yawn before collapsing against the sheets at the pleased feeling rushing through him. It's new, different but he likes it. Turning his head shows that he's alone in his bed but for once he actually feels alright about that. The last week and half Taehyung has woken up in a panic every time he felt Chris leave the bed, crying and shaking as he begs his boyfriend to stay, convinced he was leaving him for good. Each time he only fell into another restless sleep once Chris held his hand while they slept. But this morning he doesn't feel the panic. He's alright that he's alone, almost happy that he can take these moments alone to figure out what's happening. He doesn't know what's changed but a sense of determination fills the void. Determination for what? He doesn't know but he's not going to question it. It's been so long since he's felt anything other than hurt and self-hatred that his muscles go weak with relief to feel something stronger.

 

He doesn't think. Just lets his body and mind do whatever it wants and right now he wants to feel pretty. He's clean, objectively he knows that having taken a shower before bed but he wants to indulge this morning. Wants to scrape off the miserable feelings he's been wearing and replace it with something soft and pretty, anything to his himself of his dirty feeling of depression. Face set in determination he climbs out of bed, smiling when his muscles and joints don't protest. He was starting to get worried at the continuous aches and pains but now he understands it was most likely psychosomatic. He makes his way to the bathroom, choosing to take a long soak in the Jacuzzi instead of the tub. He lets the water run hot and drops his favorite glitter bombs in the water. Probably more than necessary but almost at once the pinks and blues explode in the water, the scent of ocean breeze mingling with the thick steam beautifully. He grabs his phone the last minute before jumping into the tub, hissing a bit at the sudden heat before sighing in content.

 

Putting on his favorite dance playlist he syncs his phone to the bathroom speakers, giggling a bit at how the heavy beat makes the water ripple. Setting his phone on a towel, Taehyung sits back against the porcelain seat, watching the glitter simmer and dance with each pass of his hand. Throwing his head back, he takes a deep breath, holding the thick air in his lungs for a couple seconds, focusing on how the bass flows through his body, reverberating in his chest, making it feel a bit less empty. Releasing the trapped air he takes another deep breath before sliding down until he's completely submerged. Keeping his eyes closed to avoid getting glitter in them, he lets the water support his body. The sensation is so beautiful he would be crying if he wasn't already underwater. His recently heavy body feels so light and relaxed. The water is hot and so comforting he can feel it bandaging his open wounds, cleaning the sorrow festering cuts until they're clean. Lifting himself up he can't help the uncontrollable giggle building in his chest as he takes in how sparkly his skin is, happily turning his hands under the bathroom lights to make them glint.

 

The sadly foreign sounds stops as abruptly as it started but Taehyung doesn't think too much about it. He doesn't think too much about anything, content on just going with the flow, too overwhelmed by the sudden emotions filling him out, no longer leaving him an empty husk. The hurt is still there but he ignores it, choosing to close his eyes and steady his breathing, praying to a god he doesn't believe in for strength. Slowly he opens his eyes, forcing himself to look up straight ahead at the wall length mirror at the foot of the tub. His mouth parts in surprise as he slowly stands up. He doesn't shiver when the water stops mid-thigh. The air is warm and heavy, like a comforting blanket and he draws strength from it. This is his private time, his safe space.

 

His breath catches when he finally takes a good look at himself. He expected to see something terrible, a representation of what he's been feeling for the last little while and yes, some of the self-abuse is present-Taehyung's smart enough to understand that's what he's been doing to himself even if he didn't change it. The bones in his body stand out a bit more but it's not a bad as he thought. Maybe it looked worse because he felt worse. But right now, in the warm cocoon of his bathroom, his heart stutters, not in unhappiness at what he sees. No. The thought surprises him but Taehyung thinks he looks beautiful.

 

His cheeks are flushed from the heat, a sweet pink tainting his face and neck. There's glitter everywhere. In his hair, making it shinny and soft. The sparkles cover every inch of his body while leaving nothing to the imagination and he can't help himself from following the lines of his body with his hands. Lately his skin has been feeling like sand paper, no matter how much lotion he used but now, it feels so soft and smooth under his. He trails his fingers lightly over his cheek bones to his lips, parting them. His index traces the full bottom lip, a pretty pink and he can't resist the urge to lick them, see if they feel just as soft with his tongue.

 

Pulling his lip in, he watches intently as his teeth bite into the flesh intently, enjoying the way the color drains and returns with a vengeance once the pressure is removed. So he does it again, sucking it into his mouth until it's swollen. Returning to his exploration, Taehyung trails his fingers lower, brushing over the sensitive skin of his neck with one hand while the other move up to trail through his hair before fingers curl, lightly tugging on the dripping locks. He breathes in sharply at the low hum of arousal at the sensation, watching with hooded eyes as he follows the wet drops sliding down his body. The fingers on his neck continue, moving down to the hollow of his throat. He watches his stomach clench and breath catch when his a finger catches on a shining nipple.

 

"Oh…" The arousal grows, spreading heat through his stomach for a second shame and unease fill him, mocking his shameless exploration and making his hands drop. His chest tightens but he forces the feeling away, opening his eyes and focusing on how pretty the glitter looks on his tan skin. It takes a few deep breaths but eventually the cold chill recedes, chased away by low levels of arousal and curiosity. He's never done this before. Sure he's had sex, he's got an outrageous sex drive after all. He's spent hours taking apart his lovers, making them mindless with pleasure and yet, he's never taken the time to learn himself. He usually goes along with what feels good and it works. Sex has never been boring with Chris- _no stop it. This is your time. He's not welcome here right now._ Guilt stabs him at the harsh thought but he can't bring himself to care. He deserves this. It's been so long since he's felt this powerful, since he's looked in the mirror and saw how alluring and sexy he can be, deserves to feel. It's time for some self-loving for himself.

 

His reflection smiles back at him, encouraging and patient. Everything he needs to continue. He picks up his phone and changes the music so his sexy-times playlist, letting the sensual beat fills the room before moving closer to his reflection, stopping a few inches from the mirror before continuing his exploration. Licking his swollen lips, Taehyung picks up from where he left off, lips parting in a gasp when his finger brushes against his nipple. The wet brush against the pebbled bud has a shot of arousal tingling through him, bring him up to half-mast. So he does it again. And again until his other hand joins in. Wet fingers pinch and pull and roll the hard buds as he throws his head back in pleasure. He watches his reflection with hood eyes, moaning softly as he watches the buds turn red and swell under the continuous assault.

 

"Oh my…" His soft moans echo off the tiles, turning him on more. His chest feels so sensitive as he continues to play with the buds, delighted at the dusky red coloring them. Deciding to move on, he trails his palms over his chest and down his ribs, frowning slightly at the feeling of his ribs but ignores it. Shifting his hands until it's only the tips of his fingers touching his wet skin, Taehyung pants loudly, watching his muscles twitch in anticipation when he traces the skin on his lower stomach before running them over his sharp hipbones. Teasing touches linger on the v of his lips and he lets out a needy moan as his cock twitches. He watches in amazement as it leaks just from the teasing. God, he's never felt this sensitive or aroused before. The only thing that would make it better is another's heat behind him but he pushes that thought out immediately.

 

He feels light headed, breaths coming out quick and shallow as he brings his index finger to the leaking slit, moaning loudly at the sudden sweet pleasure heating his belly. He keeps his eyes open as he rubs the sensitive slit, collecting the slick at the tip before bring it to his lips. A whine leaves his lips as he tastes himself, watching with hooded eyes how his tongue comes out to lap at the salty fluid before wrapping around it suggestively. His mouth sucks his finger in, leaking cock pulsing in time to the hot suction of his mouth. Breathless, he gives into the need, wrapping a hand around him and nearly comes at the tight grip. Leaning his forehead and an hand against the mirror, he stares into the eyes of his reflection. The dark orbs stare deeply into his, hazy with need and pleasure as he pants against the glass. The man in the mirror is gorgeous, flushed, wet skin and messy hair, body trembling with pleasure as his hand tugs on his cock. Swollen, red lips parted alluringly as he fists himself faster and faster.  
  
"Hah, hah," he pants, feeling his pleasure crest, pushing him closer to the edge. The heat is incredible, only winding himself tighter as he watches himself get more turned on. His mind is empty and his heart is pounding so loud he can barely hear the music over its rhythmic sound. Closing his eyes, he give into the feeling, removing his hand from his cock. It joins the other, framing either side of his face, palms flat against the glass. Without thinking about it, Taehyung leans in closer until his lips brush the glass.

 

The cold makes him gasp but he pushes harder, letting his breath warm the glass. A naughty thrill rushes through him, leaving him giddy, winding him tighter. The hard material feels odd against his soft lips but Taehyung relishes in it, moving his swollen lips against the pair in the mirror. "More," his reflection whispers and Taehyung relents, powerless against the intense sensations. Pushing closer, he lets out a breathless moan at the sudden cold touch against his chest. Bracing his hands next to his face, Taehyung moves his chest against the mirror, pretending he can feel the heat of his reflection as he makes out with himself.

 

"Ah, s-so g-good!" His nipples hurt but it hurts so good. He wants more, needs more as he rubs harder against his reflection before backing off and moving in a way that they roll against the glass. It feels so good and hot, just on the right side of painful as pants heavily into the other lips. A sudden sharp twinge of pleasure rips through him, almost bringing him to his knees. Eyes snapping open, he watches mesmerizes as two cock rub against each other, one cold and unyielding, the other hot and wet. Precum stains the mirror but god, it feels heavenly.

 

"O-oh! Please, P-please!" He doesn't know what he's begging for but his body moves out of his control. Hips rut hard against the glass in a way that will probably leave bruises but damn it if he wants to see them there. See the evidence of his power and control. He thrusts and rolls his hips, subconsciously moving to the fast beat pounding from the speakers. The water's probably cooled by now but he doesn't notice. All he knows is how his mind buzzes, ecstasy replacing his blood, rushing all the way to his limbs, making his toes curl in pleasure.

 

"P-please!" He begs the man in the mirror before pressing his body against the mirror harder, moving and sliding up and down the wet glass roughly, lost to the arousal. Low moans and whimpers echo off the tiles and his fingers curl into the glass as the coil in his stomach tightens painfully. He's almost there, just a bit more. Obscene sounds fill the room and if he might have been embarrassed if he could think about anything but the heat pooling in his lower back. Pressing his lips against the reflection's Taehyung thrusts a few hard times, focusing on the delicious soreness of his nipples and how the glass rubs against the sensitive spot under the head of his cock, before the coil in his gut snaps.  
 

"Oh! I'm-I'm cuming!" Taehyung erupts, moaning brokenly as his body moves desperately, milking his body for every ounce if pleasure it can wring out of him. He forces his eyes open and lets out another cry as he watches his cock cum in a flood and stain the mirror with white streaks, it's two mirroring the action. It's messy and he should feel ashamed that he pretty much had sex with himself but the though sends another rush of pleasure as he works through his aftershocks, dragging out the sensation as long as possible.

 

Sated exhaustion settles heavily as he gently lowers his spent body into the lukewarm water. After a moment of catching his breath Taehyung moves to stand only to fall on his ass with a splash when his legs give out. "Well then, that was…" Something big builds in his chest starting from his stomach. Taehyung glances up, breaking out into pleased giggles when he takes in the mess on the mirror and how wrecked he looks. His reflection looks smug. _See? We're still as awesome as before. We'll be alright, trust me._ And he does. He believes he's going to be okay as the laughter fades, leaving behind amusement. He still can't believe he just did that but he can't bring himself to feel embarrassed on regret it as he cleans up the mess and gets out to dry himself off. It seems that all he needed to find himself was so me-time. He takes one last look in the mirror as he brushes his teeth and dries his hair. The glitter sticks to his skin, starting another bought of giggles as he walks into his room and picks out his softest forest green fuzzy sweat. After much pondering, Taehyung decides on wearing a pair of his booty shorts, enjoying the sexy afterglow he's floating in. he's going to milk it for everything and hopefully he can keep it a part of him.

 

After picking out a pair of matching green lacy thigh highs, Taehyung checks his outfit in the floor length mirror. _I'm never going to be able to look at mirrors the same away again_ , he thinks with another giggle. He looks good. Eyes are shiny, hair is messy but in a I just had amazing, mind blowing sex kind of way. His cheeks are flushed, lips still swollen but he's glowing. He feels sexy and oh so pretty in the oversized soft sweater reaching his fingertips and black shorts just barely peeking out under the helm. The tan flesh of his upper thighs are on display over the lacy trim of his green and black stockings outlining his long legs. He looks soft and enticing as he puts on some black eyeliner, giving him a sultry look. Feeling extra mischievous, Taehyung tints his lips with a red color, accenting how puffy and biteable they look. He finishes his look by adoring his ears and fingers with his favorite diamond jewelry, the ones his father bought him for his previous birthday. He wear the watch he bought a few months ago but hasn't had a chance to wear.

 

Satisfied, he takes once last approving look before steeping out of the closest. Without thinking too much about what it mean, Taehyung grabs the necklace Jeongguk gifted him for his birthday, an emerald sun that matches his sweater and puts it on, smiling at the waves of safe and comfort flowing through him at the touch. He feels new and shiny and he loves it. The last few weeks have been tough, ridiculously so, and he still hasn't forgiven Chris-unsure if he ever will- but he's done wallowing. It's tiring and it's not fair to him or to his loved ones. He's feeling stronger and more confident as he wraps his fingers around the bedroom door. _Time to face the world Tae. Time to use this situation to show the new you._ With a steading breath, Taehyung opens the door and steps out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait y'all! Things have been busy but I'm back! I'm back to updating more often. Something it might be twice a week, and sometimes maybe once a week. Either way you will be fed again. 
> 
> Thanks again for your patience. 
> 
> Happy readings! <3

When Taehyung steps out of the room, the rest of the apartment is dark. It's quiet and cold compared to the warmth of his bedroom. The entire apartment has an open floor plan, with very few doors separating the various rooms, allowing Taehyung to see the living room from the doorway and even though Taehyung knows every inch of it by memory, just looking at it now doesn't provide him with the regular feelings of comfort and safety. He feels like a stranger in his own home and he hates how distant he has become to the things he loved.

 

From where he's standing, he has a complete view of the living room: of the couch, the coffee tables, the chairs, everything. But there's not a trace of him, the _real_ him anywhere. There are no random books or tea mugs littering the coffee table. The blankets are all properly folded and placed in their baskets instead of sitting in a welcoming nest on the couch. Pillows don't litter the floor in front of the fire place where he loves to spend his time reading or working. The curtains are closed, making the room feel unpleasant and it makes his eyes prickle.

 

Compared to the happy bubble he's created, the world outside his bedroom seems so cold and unwelcoming, as if urging him to retreat back into his cocoon. He almost does, taking a step back and placing his hand on the doorknob but his pep talk filters through his thoughts, reminding him of his original goal.

 

With a deep breath, Taehyung moves into the living room and yanks open the curtains, wincing when the bright light blinds him momentarily. Blinking away tears, he turns around and gently smiles at how different the room looks, so bright and welcoming. He walks over to the couch and after some pondering, grabs a couple blankets from the basket and unfolds them, leaving them in a messy pile half on the couch and half on the ground, just for the hell of it. Satisfied with the small amount of mess, he makes his way to the kitchen and goes straight to the stove and turns his old fashioned kettle on.

 

Taehyung feels Chris's eyes on him, surprised at his outfit and that he's finally willingly leaving his room but Taehyung ignores it, focusing more on the pretty red of the element.

 

"Um, morning?" Taehyung hears the unsureness in his boyfriend's voice and he turns around, years of experience telling him to automatically run into those strong arms, to make the weirdness in his voice go away but he steels himself. He makes a small sound of acknowledgment but doesn't say anything, instead turning back to the screaming kettle.

 

"I'm glad to see you're up and about." Again, Taehyung doesn't say anything. Leaning back against the counter he watches Chris over the edge of his mug, taking in the black suit paired with a red dress shirt pulled tight over his chest when he sits up straight. His blonde hair is parted in the middle, styled and perfect. It makes Taehyung's fingers tingle with the need to mess the strands up, to tug and pull until everyone on the street knows who Chris belongs to. But even with being dressed so immaculately, Taehyung can see the bags under his eyes and how his aura feels a bit dimmer, almost anxious as he glances between his lover and his phone. A selfish part of Taehyung is glad that Chris isn't looking his best but the caring part feels saddened that his attitude has taken such a toll on the man. However, the high from his one-on-one time is still running through his veins, making him feel like he's on top of the world over the insecurities and when he notices the suitcase at the door, he's surprised to find the usual sadness at Chris's upcoming absence missing.

 

"H-uh, are you going into work today?" Chris asks, clearing his throat against the sudden dryness when Taehyung bends over to grab a skillet from the lower cabinet. The shorts ride up his long legs, showing of the pretty contrast between the stockings and his skin, the high waisted material accenting his ass perfectly. An awkward silence falls over the room and Taehyung smirks as he retrieves the pan. So what if he bent over a bit longer than normal. The pan may have gotten a bit stuck, that's all.

 

Keeping his back turned to Chris, Taehyung feels something light bubble inside his chest at the way he can feel his boyfriend's gaze on his ass. Deciding he likes this sudden shift in power, Taehyung turns around, cocking his head to accent his necklace, taking some satisfaction at how the corner of Chris's mouth tightens briefly. "Maybe? Probably for an hour or so." Chris's jaw ticks at his vague answer and Taehyung feels a laugh build beneath his sternum but he swallows it down with a gulp of his hot tea, wincing when it burns his tongue. Still, the second he notices Chris's eyes on his mouth, he can't help but let his lips part, running his tongue soothingly over the flesh to relieve the hurt.

 

It's amusing to Taehyung to see the tables shift. To see his confident and self-assured boyfriend's eyes flirt nervously, as if unsure of where he should stare and for how long. "You're going dressed like that?"

 

The jealousy makes his voice hard but for once Taehyung doesn't have the energy, nor motivation, to care. As of right now, he's over it. It's not his problem anymore. _It's not his insecurities making things tense between them so why should he have to take the hits for his partner's inadequacies?_ Taehyung almost rolls his eyes at how Jimin-sounding the voice in his head is. "Sure," he replies instead, dropping the teasing act. "Why not?"

 

"It's a bit slutty, don't you think?" Taehyung freezes at the words, spatula freezing in his path across the hot pan. Seeing him stiffen, Chris doubles back. "I mean it's a bit cold and normally you dress so professionally," Chris backtracks but Taehyung's done. It's been so long since he's felt like himself, like he's worth something and now, the minute he's back on his feet, something has to try and ruin his mood.

 

"You don't like it," Taehyung says, turning off the stove, appetite gone.

 

"I like it," Chris replies hastily. "Love it! But I'd rather you wear something…different," he says, gesturing vaguely in Taehyung's direction.

 

Taehyung pretends to think about it. "Nope, it's cute."

 

"Tae-"

 

"When do you leave?" Taehyung interrupts, no longer interested in the conversation. It's not uncommon for Chris to leave on overnight business trips but after their recent fight, something unpleasant settles in his stomach.

 

"What?" Chris stares in confusion at the abrupt shift in topic, not used to his partner dismissing him so curtly. Taehyung points to the bag sitting by his feet. "Oh, pretty quick here, actually." Taehyung hums noncommittally, watching over the edge of his mug as the blonde's hand reaches for his hair, probably to run his fingers through the strands, as per his nervous tick, before he remembers the product styling it in place. With a sigh, his hand drops, fingers curling around to pick at the chip in his coffee mug. "Look Tae, I know I just got back early this morning but something urgent came up and there's a mess I've got to resolve."

 

"Okay." What else is there to say? Taehyung thaws a bit at the sincere apology in his tone for having to leave again but it is what it is. He's never been one to compromise anything for his work and he would never expect Chris to do the same, knowing how busy the man gets.

 

The room falls into resigned silence again before Chris breaks it. "Tae, you don't still think… that I cheated on you, do you? I mean, I've literally sent you play by play of my every move and done everything I can to prove my fidelity to you." At the reminder of his heartbreak, a fresh wave of hurt pulses through him. It's muted, much more than before but it still hurts, the wound too fresh for any prodding. "Y-you believe me, right?"

 

The desperation in his voice almost has Taehyung caving, the urge to hug and reassure his boyfriend so intense he's almost vibrating. This is the longest he's gone without another's touch, the knowledge almost making his knees tremble with need, but he can't. He's just not ready to touch Chris or vice versa. But does he still feel betrayed? The answer is yes, but surprisingly, not for the reason he thought. Oh, he's still plenty furious about the financial fraud and it'll be a long time before he trusts Chris with his money, if ever. But does he truly doubt his boyfriend's feelings for him?

 

Regardless of their numerous fights, the thought of Chris cheating has never crossed his mind. He won't deny that the transactions and the random hotel stays aren't suspicious but the blonde has stayed true to his word; never leaving Taehyung in the dark of his whereabouts or actions and thoughts. Even though he doesn’t trust him, he _does_ believe him, but there's still something there.

 

The heavy tight pit in his stomach has been loosening slowly ever since their fight, the betrayal slowly replaced with dread. This morning was amazing, the best morning he’s had in a while and yet he can't help but feel uneasy. Like there's something waiting around the corner, just waiting for him to lower his defenses before it pulls the rug from under him. He can't explain it and the feeling is tiny, barely noticeable but it pulses in time with his heartbeat, preventing him from giving a reply. Maybe it's the wariness around Chris's eyes, or the way he's desperately clutching his tea mug with white fingertips. But in a blink of an eye, it's gone and Chris is back to normal. The sensation reminds him of the feelings slithering around his gut when he heard about the board members' deaths.

 

Frowning, Taehyung shakes his head. "I believe you're sincere about us. You've proven that, but I still don't trust you. You really messed up, Chris. I still can't believe you would do that to me, instead of coming to me and talking to me. We're lovers. Partners." Taehyung puts his mug down, turning off the stove and walking up to Chris. He gently cupped his face, thumb stroking over the patch of clean-shaven skin. "I love you. I love you so much, and you know I would have helped you in any way possible. But instead you lied to me and stole from me. I can't come back from that. A lot of things have become clear to me over the last few days." Chris opens his mouth, expression panicked but Taehyung is quick to sooth him, letting out a small smile before it is swapped out for a stern expression. "I love you, more than you know but I need time. For me, my friends, to remember who I am. And I think you also need this time too. To figure out what's going on with you."

 

"A-are you breaking up with me?" Chris's voice is quiet, stunned at the possibility of losing Taehyung. He looks completely shell-shocked, as if the thought is utterly foreign to him.

 

Taehyung sends him a soft smile, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. His lips linger, chest feeling tight with his decision. He feels Chris's hands slide up and around his waist, burying his face into Taehyung's chest, shaking his head. Taehyung's determination wavers, lips parting to take it all back, to just fall into his arms but he steels himself. They need this. "Prove to me that I can trust you. Give me back my baby, the one I fell in love with."

 

"What can I do?" The question in muffled, the blonde refusing to lift his head, shoulders trembling. Taehyung runs his hands down his neck, rubbing his back in a soothing manner, letting his love flow through his touch. The question stirs something in him, something anxious but exciting, but he tampers it down. Forces the foreign feeling to the back of his mind as he considers the question seriously. What would it take for Chris to win back his trust? He still loves him, feels his heart ache at the thought of not falling asleep in his arms. Of not waking up to the scent of roses and cuddles. But his dad is right. This drama has proven it to him, this morning proved that to him. He felt like he lost himself for a while and this feeling, this weightless settling around him. It's addicting. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. He's not quiet ready to let it go.

 

"I'm sorry for being selfish," he apologies, wrapping his arms around Chris before pulling away. The smaller male tightens his arms, but Taehyung pulls out of them gently. He brings both hands up, crouching a bit to meet the pretty eyes that captivated him as a student. "I love you, but I need you to show me that you still love me too."

 

"I do! You know I do, babe." Taehyung swallows hard at the wavering voice but just shakes his head.

 

"I need you to prove that to me, to remind yourself that you."

 

"W-what can I do? Please, I'll do anything, I can't lose you."

 

Taehyung smiles sadly, but pushes through. "Make me fall in love with you again." Chris snaps his eyes up, a confused expression taking over the grim setting. "Show me how much you care. Give me time to rebuild my trust in you. Remind me of the man I fell for. And if we're meant to be, it won't be long before things return to normal."

 

There's another protest on his lips, but Chris must finally see the resolution written on his face because all the air seems to rush out of his body. He doesn't say anything, just nods silently.

 

"Of course you can still stay here," Taehyung starts but Chris quickly shakes his head. Bringing a hand to wipe at his face as quickly as possible.

 

"N-no, if-if we're starting over, then we're starting over. I won't mess up this time." His voice is resigned but understanding, and for that Taehyung is thankful. He doesn't think he would be able to go through it if this became a confrontation.

 

Taehyungs smiles. "Clean slate, yeah? Woo me like you did before." Chris just nods, pulling Taehyung in quickly, pressing their lips together. Taehyung startles, but melts into it almost immediately, missing any sort of human contact completely. It's wet and salty, both their tears mingling, but even through the sadness, the heavy feeling from the last previous weeks is gone. The contact is lovely and everything Taehyung's been missing. He should stop. They should really stop but instead Chris just parts his lips in response to Taehyung's prodding, all sweet and needy. It's soft but then it builds.

 

The weeks without any contact, without the heat of need and want, cause something to snap between them. Damn, Taehyung's missed this. Knows he should stop it from progressing further. They just talked about start over for heaven's sake. But it doesn't matter right now. God, he's been so touch deprived that he's unable to stop the quiet whine when teeth dig into the flesh, pulling back until his bottom lip snaps back. He pulls back, panting, eyes searching. He shivers at the smug lusty expression on the blonde, leaning in closer to reconnect but the sound of the door bell breaks their bubble. They look at each other in confusion, lips wet, slightly panting, before the brunette forces himself to pull away. Chris's hands linger but Taehyung shakes flush away, ignoring the way the sexy smirk on the blonde's face brings heat to his face. 

 

Damn, he really shouldn't have done that, internally sighing at the spark of irritation they're both feeling at the interruption. Still, he moves to open the door, eyes widening in surprise at the visitor.

 

"Jeongguk? What're you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next update will be on Wednesday :) 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment below! Comments give me life, yo!
> 
> Follow me @R0RESA on twitter for updates and stuff. I love chatting with you all <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings :)

"Jeongguk?"

 

"Uh- hi." The android awkwardly raises his hand, pausing stiffly. The pause stretches out and Taehyung holds back a laugh when he snatches his hand back, bringing it up to run through his hair nervously.

 

"Hey, Kookie. What brings you here?" He asks in surprise. He didn't realize the droid knew where he lived.

 

"Uh, yeah. Jimin gave me your address and asked me to check up on you. I mean- I wanted-he-uh, we wanted to see how you were." By the time Jeongguk's finished talking, Taehyung is softy laughing, his bright boxy smile openly on display and damn if that doesn't make the words on his tongue die. He flushes and looks down in embarrassment but regrets it within a second.

 

Because legs. Fuck, there's long, gorgeous legs on display for _days_ , hugged by silky stockings. There's a patch of exposed thigh under shorts that the droid swears were painted on. Subconsciously, he licks his lips, a hum starting in his body similar to the buzz of his electric current as blue eyes drift upwards, taking in every soft, alluring curve of his maker. The buzzing increases, sending tingles radiating from his core. The sensation is subtle, teasing, and Jeongguk inhales sharply, eyes flashing white when his eyes rest on the exposed collar bones and smooth neck.

 

The exposed skin makes his hands twitch. His teeth biting down to stop the possessive feeling growing behind his sternum, but it rushes out in a hiss because that's his necklace. The one he gifted Taehyung for his birthday last year. The color contrasts perfectly with his make up, and Jeongguk's heart melts at the wide eyes and soft blush tainting his maker's face when their eyes meet.

 

"T-thank y-you," the beauty stutters and Jeongguk's jaw ticks, hands clenching into fists at his side at the heaviness surrounding them. "Y-you're staring…" Taehyung says softly, not wanting to break the soft but weird atmosphere.

 

"I know."

 

"It's not, not polite.. People don't do that." Taehyung scolds softly but the raised brow from the android indicates he already knows that. _Brat_.

 

The human looks away, lips parted as his breathing increases. Jeongguk can hear his heat beating, smirks at the way his pulse fluttering rapidly. Can sense the increase in his body temperature that contrasts completely with his cool core. If he had a heart, the piper's would be going haywire, circuits running at the maximum as his heating core takes over, replacing the cool metallic fluid until scorching heat floods his pipes. As it is, he doesn't. He controls himself, unwilling to make the pretty man uncomfortable and more nervous. Still, he can't help but feel smug and utterly pleased at the reaction his presence instigates. And yet, something unpleasant bubbles within his core.

 

"Taehyung," he says, the syllables rolling on his tongue in a way that make the human's head snap up. Pretty eyes wide open and even prettier lips parted. And yet, the piper catches the wet clinging to long eyelashes, notices the slight red tint along his water line that has his eyeliner slightly smudged. Smells the salt in the surrounding air.

 

Taehyung's eyes flutter across his face, searching for something unknown but Jeongguk knows when he finds it. His brows furrow, lips closing in a confused pout at the way the other stares at his lips. Taehyung brings his fingers to his lips, wondering if there's something on his mouth, almost flinching at the glare the action has. Why is Jeongguk upset? Is he bleeding? Is there-oh _. Oh._

 

Taehyung's heart stutters and then completely stops. He's oblivious, but he's not stupid, contrary to what some might think. Jeongguk is jealous. He tentatively brushes the pads of his fingers over his swollen lip, mind racing with self-critiques at the way his stomach clenches in anticipation.

 

The android steps closer, enough for Taehyung to sense the coolness of his internal systems. It would feel so refreshing to fall into that wide chest, relieve some of the heat rushing through his bloodstream.

 

Taehyung's hands freeze on his mouth when Jeongguk's hand rises, the cool synthetic flesh pulling a startled gasp at the touch. A thumb traces over his cheekbone, brushing back and forth gently, ever so gently that it takes a moment to realize he's wiping away what remains of his tears. _He noticed._

 

 _Of course he did_ , his mind scoffs. _He notices everything. Don't be so daft._

 

 _I'm not!_ He fires back, internally rolling his eyes because of course he's having an argument with himself after the emotional morning he's had.

 

"Not what?" Jeongguk asks, face blank except for a soft curiosity. Oh, he spoke out loud. His mind metaphorically throws his hands up in defeat, apparently fed up with Taehyung's slowness but can he be blamed? The touch is electrifying, making Taehyung simultaneously nuzzle into the hand while moving away from the intensity of his stare.

 

Once again, he's completely mesmerized by the blue disks, burning so bright with something heady that they glow almost white.

 

Jeongguk stares back expectantly, moving closer so he can pull Taehyung's head down, hand moving to the back of his head when his forehead rests on his clavicle.

 

A pleasant warmth runs through him, one that has Taehyung internally recoiling instantly after weeks of hating himself for his thoughts and emotions. Feeling utterly despicable at the emotional infidelity. _But it's okay now,_ his mind is quick to reply, voice stern and unyielding.

 

 _But_ -

 

_But nothing. As of five minutes ago, you are no longer attached. There is nothing to feel guilty about._

 

_Its only been like five minutes!_

 

_Does that matter? This isn't about other people anymore Taehyung. This is about you. About you figuring out what you want. What you need and deserve. You own that to the both of us, and us alone._

 

Taehyung knows he's right. It's is own damn brain after all, but it still doesn't make this any easier. But he's got a point. What good is it to feel guilty. To hold onto what used to be when both he and Chris promised to start again. Because that's exactly the problem, isn't it. He and Chris. His words indicated a re-do. Another chance to start over. To fall in love again.

 

_Yes, let him try. However, you're allowed to have more than one suitor._

 

 _Hah, as if._ Taehyung knows nothing can truly happen between him and the android. It's taboo. He's a piper after all. He's his creation, his everything, but being together the way Taehyung's reluctantly thought about isn't possible. So way does his mind switch between the two? It should be easy to lock his infatuation away and pick Chris.

 

_"Sometimes, love just isn't enough anymore."_

 

God, Taehyung is exhausted. He can't think about this anymore. Doesn't want to feel this way anymore. He just wants to have fun, enjoying life again. Be himself again and let himself feel. Is it so wrong?

 

_It's not. Let go and stop thinking._

 

And so he does. It'll be okay, he tells himself, letting out a soft breath at the cold contact that relieves the headache starting up at all the stress. "Nothing. I'm alright." The words come out in a whisper, lips brushing against the soft skin exposed above the android's shirt. _One day at a time, yeah? Don't overthink and enjoy what happens as it comes._ There's nothing wrong with his feelings. He's got the time and space now. Maybe it isn't a bad thing to explore the conflicting emotions the piper causes him. _It could be fun. But we're going to take it all slow._ He still doesn't want to give up on him and Chris. They have a lot of history together, but it's impossible to deny the connection between him and Jeongguk. Even his family and friends see it, have told him constantly but he's just been to dense and blind to understand.

 

With reluctance, Taehyung moves away, sending a bright smile at the other, forcing the doubts back. No more doubts. He's going to ride the high the morning gave him for as long as possible. Starting with work.

 

"Thanks for checking up on me. I'm actually about to head to the office."

 

"Oh?" Jeongguk tilts his head, and suddenly, the serious piper is replaced with his cute droid, the one that makes Taehyung want to coo at and cuddle. Taehyung nods, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement of getting back to work. He missed it like crazy and he knows he has a lot of slack to pick up after the last few weeks. Better late than never, right?

 

Jeongguk hums in contemplation, eyes searching to make sure his human is truly alright, braking out into a soft smile at the excitement buzzing through the other. "Alright. Actually, I had a questions about the sensors in my-mph!"

 

Taehyung rushes forward in panic, both hands clapped over Jeongguk's mouth, both of them with wide eyes: Jeongguk's in confusion and surprise, Taehyung in panic.

 

"Shh! Chris is here!" Taehyung furiously whispers, eyes darting around nervously to make sure they're both still alone before relaxing. "We can't talk about work here." Taehyung says sternly, staring into the wide doe eyes.

 

Once again it feels like time slows down between them, something electrifying the air. Taehyung holds his breath, waiting for what he's not sure, but the second he feels Jeongguk's mount move under his palms, he remembers his place, jerking away and wiping his hands on his shorts, suddenly self-conscious about his outfit. "U-um, w-we…" Taehyung stutters, blushing furiously, but it quickly turns into a full blown pout at the smirk tugging at Jeongguk's lips.

 

"Kookie!" Taehyung whines, stomping his foot slightly, the action so childish and adorable, breaking the tension between the so quickly that Jeongguk bursts out laughing. He wraps his arms around his waist, leaning against the wall as he laughs, breathless at the way Taehyung resembles an angry kitten. "Stop it!"

 

"Stop what?" A voice sounds from behind them, cutting Jeongguk's laughs almost immediately. Taehyung spins around, blushing and chastising himself for forgetting that Chris was still home.

 

"Nothing, it's all good." _Babe_. The word is on his lips but Taehyung stops himself just in time, sobering up at the memory of their talk.

 

"Right." The word is laced with suspicion that immediately has Taehyung's hackles rising. He hates it. The possessiveness that coats the sound. "Who are you again?"

 

Taehyung glances at Jeongguk at the unfriendly tone, eyes apologetic, but the piper just winks at him, making sure the blonde sees it.

 

"Kook-" Taehyung warns, eyes almost pleading but Jeongguk ignores it. The piper leans against the wall more comfortably.

 

"His assistant."

 

"Kind of unprofessional, don't you think?" Chris mentions, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. For a moment, Taehyung is distracted by the bulging biceps. At the way the fabric pulls tight across his torso, deliciously snug in a way that has the heat returning. He's been deprived, sue him. He's got gorgeous eye candy before him, knows intimately how his skin tastes and after the self-inflicted dry spell, his hormones are raring to go. Almost as if to make up for lost time.  

Chris notices his stare, smirking at the dark haired male, enjoying the way his jaw clenches. "Who wears such abnormal contacts to work?"

 

At that, Taehyung returns to his senses in a panic. He turns back to the piper, panicking at the way his strong jaw clenches. He's close enough that he can see the way the light from his inner processing core shines through, glowing hot bright in response to his increasing agitation.

 

"It's fine. I don't particularly care. Plus, he's a great employee. Always on point, _aren't you, Jeongguk._ " There's no question in his tone and Jeongguk blinks a few times before catching on. His eyes close and reopen, Taehyung letting out a sigh in relief when the vibrance decreases.

 

"Right. Shall we go, Sir?" The word is laced with mischief that causes Taehyung's eyes to narrow. Refusing to reply to the taunt, Taehyung just nods and looks away to get his pulse under control, but Chris doesn't miss the glances between the two, or the pink spreading across Taehyung's cheeks.

 

"Let's talk," Chris says, pulling Taehyung away by the arm into the kitchen, not waiting for a response.

 

"What about?" Taehyung asks in confusion, slightly apprehensive at the glare he receives at the question.

 

"Tell me the truth," he demands, crossing his arms again, only this time Taehyung doesn't react. Confused by the sudden personality change from earlier.

 

"What?"

 

"Is he the reason? Is there something there?" Taehyung's mouth opens but nothing comes out. He looks away, suddenly regretting answering the door, hell, even coming out of his room.

 

"I-"

 

"And you accused me of cheating. Yet here you are with him and dressed like that. Tell me, did you dress up for him?"

 

"What?" Taehyung asks, stunned. "Of course not. How was I to know he was coming over?"

 

"How does he know where we live?"

 

"Jimin told him. And there's nothing wrong with how I dress." Taehyung's voice slowly rises in pitch, irritation lacing each word. He knows Jeongguk can hear them but desperately wishes the android would tune them out. "He has nothing to do with it. I can't believe you of all people would accuse me of cheating on you."

 

"But you are, aren't you." Chris counters, stepping closer. " You've been distant even since that work party." The blonde's eyes are dark with anger, but for once, Taehyung is unaffected. He doesn't cower and refuses to relent.

 

_It's our time, remember. Don't lose it now._

 

"You have feelings for him. Tell me I'm wrong."

 

There's  a pregnant pause, a thousand thoughts running through his mind, but Taehyung only says one thing. "You're not."

 

"What?" Disbelief causes the question to leave on a breath, unexpecting of his answer. Even Taehyung is surprised by his words, of the strength behind them. He almost wants to take them back, but steels himself. _There's nothing wrong with this. No more hiding, Tae._

 

"I do," he admits, voice soft, eyes unwavering. "But I've never once acted on them. I've been driving myself crazy thinking I was a disgusting and horrible partner, but I'm only human. I have needs too and they're not being met."

 

"You're fucking kidding."

 

Taehyung sighs, sagging against the counter as the will to fight leaves him. God, he's exhausted and it's only been a few hours. "He's one of my best friends, Chris. Of course I have feelings for him. As to the extend of those feelings, I don't know. He makes me feel safe and strong. Like I can conquer the world. I only just understood my feelings recently. I'm not doing this to hurt you, never hurt you. But I- can't deny that I feel.. Free."

 

The storm increases, darkening Chris's expression. Taehyung feels his eyes water, seeing the hurt he caused in those pretty eyes he's spent hours staring into, mapping the constellations of in his irises. And yet… "I- I need time to figure things out. To find myself again. As to where that leads my heart is irrelevant right now because it's hurting, Chris. My soul feels so dark right now, like it's sucking the joy from every crevasse inside and… Sometimes…sometimes, love just isn't enough anymore."

 

Taehyung whispers the last bit, eyes wet and closed. He can't bare to look at Chris. Doesn't want to see the anger, the hatred or disgust or anything else he may be feeling right now. Especially not the hurt. That he caused. _Please, let me be selfish for once. Please._ He begs, tears spilling over as he hugs himself to the counter.

 

The silence is deafening, their breathing the only sounds speckled with soft sniffles as Taehyung holds back his sobs.

 

"You love me." Chris replies, voice barely audible. Taehyung dares to glance up only to see hard steel reflected back.

 

"I do."

 

"Last chance Taehyung. You can't find another me and you will regret this if you do it."

 

"You hurt me so much, I-" Taehyung chokes, the words almost suffocating him but he forces them out, body curling into himself as his lips part to allow sound through. "The pattern repeats over and over and I can't. I shouldn't have to do this anymore."

 

More tears spill over and suddenly there're hands cupping his face. The steel softens. "I'm sorry, I-I love you, baby. Fuck, I love you so much. Don't do this. We were doing so well, let me make it up to you. Let's stick to the original plan, yeah? To start over."

 

Taehyung blinks away the tears, leaving his vision slightly less blurry as he takes in the blonde's expression, searching for any indication that this is the wrong choice. His heart says it is, screams at him to stop it, but his gut tells him otherwise. That nothing will change.

 

There's an epic war in his mind that sends a dull ache pounding with each pulse of his tearing hurting heart. In the heat of the moment, he stops. Stops thinking and let's his body act on its own.

 

Stepping closer, he bends slightly and places a gentle kiss on Chris's cheek, lips lingers for a moment before whispering "goodbye" against his skin. He's decided. He can't do this anymore. Doesn't want the drama, the pain, the uncertainty and doubts. He wants a clean slate. He wants… _I want myself back_.

 

"You're choosing him? You're fucking kidding me." Taehyung winces at the anger, immediately missing the warmth of this touch that's replaced by ice. He steps back as far as the counter allows, shying away when hands attempt to hold on, grabbing his arms tightly.

 

"I-I'm not choosing anyone. I'm choosing me." He replies with a finality that stuns the blonde. There's an intense moment when Taehyung thinks anger with win over the man before him, but with a hard glare, he steps back.

 

"Don't do this. Seriously, please." He begs and god, Taehyung almost crumbles, each word piercing into his heart and pulling out each serrated tooth causing more damage on the way out.

 

"I think you should go." His voice is so quiet it's unsure if Chris hears him, the silence making it extremely uncomfortable before the low voice fills the space.

 

"You'll regret this. Trust me." It sounds like a warning, pulling up a familiar uneasy feeling from a few weeks ago to the pit of his stomach.

 

"Please leave," Taehyung all but whispers, voice shaking to avoid breaking. His arms hold himself together. Unable to take anymore, he turns his back on his lover, placing his palms on the counter and leaning against them heavily, breathing harshly through his mouth, as quietly as possible.

 

A loud scrape causes him to flinch but he refuses to turn around, body jolting at the sounds of the heavy door slamming. The silence is stifling and Taehyung tries to hold back. To hold himself together but his knees are weak. Body trembling almost violently at the self-depreciating thought slithering back inside, tainting the brightness inside with a grotesque green. Loud sobs rip from his throat, painful and heart-wrenching as his legs fail him. His knees buckle and Taehyung prepares himself for the impact, almost welcoming the incoming pain because maybe it'll stop the pain spearing through his heart.

 

Instead, a cold body catches him, baring his weight effortlessly and both bodies sink to the floor. Hands manipulate his limbs until he's cradles in steel forearms, sitting sideways in a lap, tight into a hard chest.

 

 _Jeongguk._ He forgot the piper was here and oh god, he hear everything. Helpless and lost, Taehyung just cries harder, choked sounds escaping as he tries to explain himself, stuttered apologies barely passing his lips as he struggles to breathe past his sobs. But Jeongguk, he. He just pulls the human closer, cool lips pressing against his hair, one arm holding him tightly, the other hand rubbing his back in soothing strokes. Murmurs and praises in that low breathy tone radiate waves of calm, something Taehyung clings to with everything he has, just wanting everything to stop.

 

"It's okay Tae. You're okay. You're perfect. It's going to be okay. I'm right here, you'll get through this. Did so good, so proud of you." The stream of words continue and Taehyung latches onto the sincerity behind them. He shifts on Jeongguk's lap, discarding his crumbling dignity to straddle the android, desperate for comfort. His body shakes, his tears leaving Jeongguk's skin and shirt damp with tears and snot, but he just holds Taehyung closer. Urging his body to let go of everything, remaining steadfast and calm.

 

It feels something like hours later and Taehyung's completely exhausted. Shuddering breaths get lost in Jeongguk's chest and all of a sudden, all the strength leaves the human. Taehyung all but collapses, trusting Jeongguk to take care of him, like he always does. There's no sense of self to uphold, his vulnerability open for any and all attack but Jeongguk just pulls him closer. The emotional toll is too much, and he is barely present when the android shifts. He whines in panic, not ready to lose Jeongguk, but why would he stay? He heard everything and probably decided he doesn't want to deal with the wreck that is Taehyung. He'll leave, just like Chris because why should he stay? Why should anyone stay? He's not worth it.

 

The tears fall renewed, fingers stiff and shaking but god, he can't lose Jeongguk. It feels like he'll die.

 

"Shh, I've got you, I'm not going anyway, Tae. I promise." Jeongguk's soothing voice floats over him like a safety blanket and then tension melts away at each soft, comforting kiss against his temple and cheek. There's nothing sexual or arousing about the touch. Just comfort for the sake of comfort and Taehyung clings to it desperately, throat finally closing around the panicked whines leaving his hoarse throat. "Breathe for me, Tae. Come on, follow my lead." Cool hands cup his face, dark eyes meeting pretty blue ones. Jeongguk mimics the process of breathing, maintaining eye contact until Taehyung can follow along on his own.

 

He listens closely to his heart beat, counting down the seconds until it settles to a more regular rhythm. At the same time, Taehyung's eyes droop, on the verge of passing out.

 

With careful movements, he stands, keeping the man wrapped around him and walks towards Taehyung's bedroom, following the scent of fresh ocean breeze that clings to the human. With all the care in the world, he tucks him into bed, moving to sit at the edge, but Taehyung refuses to let go, crying out in his sleep, distressed at the incoming loss. If Jeongguk had a heart, it would break, seeing the receiver of his affections so distraught.

 

Unable to leave the poor man, he follows Taehyung down, lowering him onto the bed on his back, still pressed chest to chest, until he's laying on top of him. With ease, he keeps his arms around the human, rolling them so his back's on the bed, Taehyung sleeping on top. He pulls the blanket up, warming up his core when the human shivers, snuggling closer. The pipers don't sleep, so Jeongguk just thinks and holds his human closer, pressing reassuring kisses to his temple, stroking his back until Taehyung's heartbeat indicates he's in a deep slumber.

 

He overhead everything. He tried. He truly did to tune them out but his advanced hearing made it impossible. He heard every word clearly, as if spoken through a microphone. Finally knows a little of what plagues Taehyung's mind. A selfish part of him is elated that there's a chance. The same part that wants to tear the blonde apart but he can't. Taehyung still loves the human, the though leaving a bitterness he doesn't quite understand. But it doesn't matter. It's not about him. Never has been, has it. It's always about the brunette in his arms. It's love he feels. He _knows_ it, even if the humans disagree. They may have built him but he is his own. His processing allows him enough ability to understand that to some degree. But it's not enough. It will never be enough and no amount of sessions with Hoseok will change that. He knows that, but it doesn't remove the way his sensors prickle in agitation. _One step at a time,_ he reminds himself, letting out a burst of air, mimicking the action he's seen Namjoon do whenever he's stressed and frustrated. 

 

"It'll be okay, Tae. I've got you. We've got you." He whispers, holding him tightly, wishing he could take away his pain and understand what the human is feeling. He's never seen his maker like this. The scientist always a bubbly ray of sunshine, completely charming and engaging. And yet, today he learned exactly how fragile humans are. How easy it is to destroy them without a touch. But also how strong they are. He wishes he could understand it more, yearns to be like them more because then, maybe he could do more that provide comfort.

 

 _"Do your best, Jeonggukie. That's all you can do. It's all any of us can, human or android."_ Hoseok's voice from their last session echoes in his mind. With another burst of air, he repositions the body on his so the human is in a more comfortable position, still cradled closely to his chest, still damp with the tears leaking even during his sleep.

 

"I'll protect you Tae. I'll protect your heart, even if you don't choose me. Because I'll choose you every time. Until long after you're gone. I'll choose you every time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! please comment and give me feedback so I can make this story amazing for you to enjoy!
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter: @R0RESA


End file.
